Something's up with Anna
by obsessivefangirlyingdisorderz
Summary: When Anna and Kristoff go on a trip and leave their daughter Gabriella in Elsa's hands, something really bad happens. Read more to find out! Helsa and Kristanna
1. Chapter 1

**POV: KRISTOFF**

"Kristoff, wake up!" Anna said in an alert tone.

I groaned. "Go back to bed, it's two in the morning." I replied groggily.

"But I can't!" She whines. "The sky's awake, and it's making me hungry. Can you get me some macaroons?" She asked in a hyper voice.

Is she serious? "You don't even like macaroons. Go to bed." I grunted and tried to fall asleep again.

Then I hear her sniffle. "Why can't you do this for me? Don't you love me?" She bawled. Is she actually crying?

"Why have you been so moody lately? And you've been eating a lot more than usual. Something's up with you!" I pointed out.

Then she burst into even more tears. "Are you of all people actually calling me fat?" She bawled. I rolled my eyes and sat upright.

"No, Anna. You of all people here aren't fat. Okay? Im sorry." I apologize.

She crosses her arms and pouts. "I don't think that you're really sorry." She says in an angry tone.

I sigh. "I love you. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"Yes." She hugs me then pulls away quickly. "Gross! You smell worse than usual. Go take a shower."

"Well you're nice. And I'm not taking a shower this early in the morning!" I argue.

There's a small silence, then she takes her pillow and stomps out of our room.

"What are you doing?" I ask her as I roll my eyes. What, is she gonna take her pillow and go sleep in the hallway? Yeah right.

"I'm sleeping with Elsa. I hope you're happy, you dirty hobo." She says. Was that an insult? I think she was trying to make me feel guilty for not taking a shower at two o' clock in the morning! Well, if she was trying to make me feel bad, then she unfortunately failed, miserably.

I sigh. "Okay, have fun." I take the extra space on our bed as an advantage while it lasts and stretch myself out as she leaves the room to go get rejected by Elsa.

Ah, The beautiful silence.

o-o-o-o

**POV: ELSA**

I wake up to a knock on my door. It's two in the morning, who could be up this early?

I yawn, get up, and look at the door. "Who is it?" I asked tiredly as I yawn.

"Anna. Let me in!" She exclaims.

Should I open it?

No, she sounded angry. "Elsa's not here at the moment." I say sarcastically as I snuggle back into my welcoming blankets. Cozy.

There's silence for a few moments, then she breaks it. "Uh…" She starts. Then, she starts to sing, of all the things in the world she could be doing right now. "Do you wanna build a snowman?"

I groan and put the pillow over my head. "Go away Anna." I yell.

"Okay, bye…" She sings. After a while, I think she left, but she didn't.

"Let me in!"

I sigh. She's not going to stop. I get up and open the door. "What do you want?" I ask, looking down at Anna sitting criss-crossed on the floor, holding her chin in her hands.

She perks and gets up from the floor. "Can I sleep in your room tonight?" She asks innocently, giving me a puppy-dog look.

I laugh. "What happened with Kristoff this time? Go back to your room, please."

She looks down and plays with the silver wedding ring on her hand. "I'm mad at him right now." She hugs her red satin pillow.

I roll my eyes. "Only tonight." I finally cave.

Honestly, I think its hilarious when this happens to them. "So tell me, What did he do this time?" I ask, knowing I'm going to get the wrong story, and still realizing that Kristoff was probably the victim here in this situation.

"Kristoff wouldn't get me food, he said I was fat, and he wouldn't take a shower." My 19 year old sister pouted as she snuggled into my bed.

Of course, as always, I was right.

"_You're_ the fat one." I laugh.

She slapped my arm. "Only I can make fun of my Kristoff like that."

o-o-o-o

I wake up to find myself on the floor, with no blankets or pillows. I glance up to see Anna with her bees nest of red hair curled up with _my_ blankets, her legs and arms outstretched in every which way on _my_ bed.

This will never happen again. I'm just not gonna answer the door at two in the morning anymore.

Then there's another knock on my door. I sigh. "Who is it now?" I ask tiredly.

"Kristoff. Can I come in?" He asks.

"Yes." I roll my eyes.

He opens the door, shifts his eyes from me to Anna, then laughs. "Welcome to my world."

I sigh. "How can you live with this…this thing?" I ask incredulously

"I honestly don't know. But, something seems off about her. She's been extra moody, hungry, and…well, Anna lately." He points out.

I think back to when Anna got her dress fitted last week. She shouldn't have had to. They had to make it a size bigger.

Wait a second.

"Kristoff?" I say, but I squeak so high it sounds like a question.

"Elsa? What's wrong?" He furrows his brows.

I swallow hard, look back at Anna, then I get up from the floor and pull Kristoff out of the room.

"Kristoff, I think Anna's pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

**POV: ELSA**

My sister's pregnant. My sister, is actually gonna have a baby!

I look at Kristoff. His face's color is drained and he looks sick to the information I just told him. "She's…Pregnant…" He says foggily, then he faints and falls onto the stone hallway floors.

I wince. That had to hurt.

A servant passes by with a strange look on her face, hesitates, then comes back. "Queen Elsa, is everything going alright?" She asks. A lock of her dark hair falls on her tired aging face.

"Just a regular day here in this fine castle! But, could you get someone to escort him to his room?" I gesture to Kristoff, still knocked out on the hallway floor.

She nods. "I won't ask." Then, she walks away to get some guards, probably.

They're the only ones strong enough to lift him up.

I sigh and look back at Anna, sleeping peacefully on my bed.

Does she even know she's pregnant? Probably not, I might have to tell her myself!

Oh, how on Earth would I be able to tell my sister she's going to be having a baby?

I still can't believe this is happening myself.

Kristoff stirs on the floor, but doesn't get up. He's face-down, and his blond hair falls perfectly on his face so I can't see his expression.

Poor guy.

I'm just happy_ someone_ married my sister that can handle her. I was more worried about the man who chose this decision than her.

He's perfect for her, though.

Now if only I could find someone to share my life with.

"Queen Elsa, if you don't mind our asking, what happened to him?" One guard asks, snapping myself out of thought while him and another guard struggle to lift Kristoff up.

"Uh, I'd rather not say. Just put him back into his bedroom." I dismiss with a wave of my hand.

A flash of concern fills his face, but he doesn't say anything to confront me. "Strange." Is all he says, as they both try to bring him down the hallway.

When they leave, I go back into my room to change.

I take off my dark blue wool nightgown. I really love this one.

Anna got it for my birthday. It has long-sleeves that are flawy until the bottom, which is finished with a tight piece of cloth around my wrist. The same is on my waist, except it's brown leather. Then it goes down to my ankles. It shows my shoulders, just like my ice dress.

I change into another dark blue dress, but it's one shade lighter. It's very flowy, and I put on a black leather corset over it.

Then I redo my hair in my signature braid and finish it off with black ribbon to match my corset and my shoes.

My sister groans and shifts around in bed. I think she's finally waking up.

"Elsa? You woke up early." She says as she stretches her arms and yawns.

I bite my lip. "Anna? I need to talk to you." I blurt.

"Mhm. I'm listening." She says, half asleep.

I sigh. "Anna! This is really important! Wake up right now!" I stop and sigh again.

"Just go to your room and ask Kristoff what's going on." I end, then push her out of my room.

"Okay! Okay! Pushy much? I'll just ask Kristoff then!" She states as she leaves the room.

I slam the door behind her. This is gonna be the worst nine months of my entire life.

I feel even worse for Kristoff. At least I'm not the one who actually has to tell her that we know she's pregnant. Or maybe she doesn't know.

**POV: ANNA**

Gosh, why was Elsa so pushy this morning? She said Kristoff needed to tell me something. Oh well, I guess I'll find out in a few minutes then!

When I get to our room, I see two guards exiting, whispering to one another.

What were they doing in there? "Excuse me," I start

Thew bow. "Your highness." One greets.

"What were you two doing in my room?" I ask, confused.

"We were bringing Kristoff back in orders of Queen Elsa. He fainted." The other said in a monotone voice.

"Why? Im confused!" I state, worriedly. They stare straight ahead, but as they walk away, they both shake their heads and reply, "So are we."

I shrug and dance into our room, humming, 'for the first time in forever'. It was probably nothing.

I change into my beige dress and do my hair into my signature braids.

I look over to our bed, where Kristoff is passed out, arm hanging over the end of the bed.

I go to the door to go get some snacks, but I stop when I hear some murmuring outside my door.

"He's still passed out?" I hear Elsa say in a low voice.

"Yes, my queen. He probably won't be getting up for a while." A guard says.

She sighs. " I guess I'm going to have to tell her. Can you go get me the doctor? I want to make sure."

"Right away." The guard says as he walks away.

What's happening?

A few minutes later, Elsa knocks on the door.

I answer it.

"Elsa, doctor? What is it?" I ask suspiciously.

They hesitate. "Anna dear," The old doctor starts gingerly. "Your sister and your husband are worried about you, and we just want to give you a minor checkup, that's all." She explains calmly.

"Uh, Okay." I say. Why were they worried about me?

The doctor checks a few things, some she usually does, some I've never done before.

"Oh, dear. I'm afraid all these signs do lead to the conclusion that…" The doctor stops and Elsa bites her lip.

"What? Someone tell me something!" I exclaim a little louder than I expected it to come out.

Elsa hesitates, looks at the doctor, then back at me. "Anna, Your pregnant!" She blurts.

**POV: KRISTOFF**

"I still can't believe we're having a baby!" Anna squeals as she looks through baby names in an old book her parents used to have.

I take a deep breath. "Neither can I. How did this happen? We're gonna have a baby! We're gonna be parents!" I smile and look at Anna.

"I love you. You know that, right?" I look at Anna.

Then we kiss for a few moments, until she lets go and keeps rambling about the baby.

"Anyways, so if its a girl I want to name her Gabriella or maybe Noelle! Oh, how about Teresa?" She flips through the pages in the book eagerly.

I smile. "I like Gabriella." I say truthfully.

She nods. "So do I! Oh! And if we have a boy I definitely want to name him either Alexander or Bjorn." She says energetically.

"I think Alexander would be a nice name for a boy! Bjorn Bjorgman would sound a little strange," I give my opinion.

"Yeah, you're right. Gabriella or Alexander. Perfect, we already have the name for our baby!" She giggles.

"I always dreamed about the day I would have a kid." She comments in content.

I hold her hand and start to walk around the garden with her as she puts the book down on the bench. "So did I, and I wouldn't have this situation any other way." I kiss her forehead and keep walking with her.

**POV: ELSA**

At the end of the day after all of my royal duties as queen, I walk into Kristoff and Anna's room. I see Anna sleeping soundly with her head on Kristoff's shoulder, both of them sound asleep.

I smile. "These are gonna be your parents." I say subconsciously to the baby.

"I'm talking to someone who isn't even born yet, how ridiculous is that?" I continue.

Well, no one's awake, maybe I should practice what I'm gonna say to the baby some day.

"Even though your mom's a little clumsy and your dad's a little goofy, they're gonna be great parents, I promise." I start, then my eyes well up with tears.

"My little sister's gonna have a baby!" A happy tear strolls down my cheek as I smile, looking at the happy couple sleeping soundly.

"I promise you I will never shut you out and you'll feel loved in this family!" I start

"And you'll be safe here. This is a clean slate for me, and I'm gonna make it count." I smile.

"Don't tell your parents about our little conversation," I joke, knowing I'm not really talking to anyone but myself.

I walk up to Anna and kiss her forehead, then walk out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

_Nine Months Later_

* * *

**POV: ANNA**

"I'm Fat." I frowned, looking at myself in the mirror, trying to find a way to distract people from the big bump on my stomach.

"You don't look fat, it's just that your due in a week or so, that's all." Elsa Lied. I pout.

"Stop lying, I'm fatter than Kristoff." I comment. I hear Elsa muffle a laugh.

"You're lucky he didn't hear you. But, even if you do look fat, the baby's coming very soon. You won't be looking like this for much longer anyways." She reminds me.

I smile at the idea of me looking like a skinny, normal teenage girl again.

"Remember, if it's a girl, I'm naming her Gabriella. If it's a boy, then I'm naming him Alexander." I get excited.

"And I'm gonna hold my baby for the first time in my arms in less than a week." I sigh contentedly.

Elsa smiles. "Wow, it'll be nice to have a baby around to brighten up the days we have to be stuck in this castle, and I'm sure it'll be a wonderful baby at that." My sister gets up from my bed and plays with my hair.

"I'm proud of you." She smiles. I smile back at her.

"I'm just so excited! I can't wait until the day the baby comes! I haven't been able to do much lately, so at least I'll have a wonderful child to interest me until I can actually do things." I admit.

Elsa sighs longingly. "Hopefully one day I can have a kid of my own. Wouldn't it be nice for Alexander or Gabriella to have a little cousin to play with when we're busy?" She suggests.

I look at her in understanding of her loneliness. "That would be nice, don't worry Elsa. You'll find someone soon enough." I smile.

o-o-o-o

The next day, Kristoff gives me breakfast in bed.

"Oh, Kristoff! You didn't have to do this!" I smile as I sit up in bed. "Honestly, this is perfect, I've been so uncomfortable lately, I just want to stay in bed all day."

He smiles and kisses my forehead. "Anything for my wonderful wife!" He sits in bed next to me.

"I know it's been hard for you lately, but the baby's coming soon! You won't have to feel like this for much longer." He says.

I sigh as I take a bite into some delicious french toast. "Everyone's been saying that lately, but they don't know what it feels like to be holding a baby for nine whole months!" I take another bite in between sentences. "I just can't wait until it's out and this is all over."

"I know." He says calmly as he sits with me in silence.

**The day of Anna has her baby**

* * *

**POV: ELSA**

I pace back in forth in the hallway of Anna's bedroom as I wait for Kristoff to come out the door and tell me that Anna had her baby girl/boy and that i could come in and see her.

I wait for a while, and then I get nervous.

What if something goes wrong?

What if something bad happens to Anna or to the baby?

No, I need to stop thinking like this.

Everything's gonna be alright.

Eventually, Kristoff comes out, smiling. "Elsa? You can come in. Its a girl." He says happily.

I run over to him and give him a big hug. "This is wonderful!" I gush.

When I walk into the room, I see a tired but happy Anna holding the most precious baby girl I've ever seen.

"Oh my goodness! She's absolutely precious!" I say gently as I walk up to Anna.

Anna's smiling and she looks down at her baby girl. "Gabriella, I'm gonna give you to your Auntie Elsa now!" She smiles at her daughter and gently places her in my arms.

She's warm, and When I hold her, she doesn't cry! I thought she would, judging by the fact I'm as cold as the winter itself.

"Hi Gabriella! I'm Elsa. Welcome to your new home!" I smile, then I hold her for what seems like forever until I give her back to her mother.

"Our lives are gonna be so much better now that our little Gabriella's here!" Anna smiles.

This is officially one of the most important moments in my whole life, and I wish I could stay in it forever.

**POV: KRISTOFF**

Before Anna and I settle down and go to bed, I hold Gabriella one more time in my arms. This is my daughter, and she's beautiful.

I sigh. "She's ours. She's my little girl." I smile as I gently put her down in her crib, which is right next to our bed.

Anna's already in bed, laying down, tiredly agreeing with everything I say.

"This was the best day ever." She says as I get into bed. I kiss her cheek.

"We're officially parents." I state. That sounds nice. "Goodnight, Anna. I love you." I say.

"I love you too."

* * *

**Im so sorry that this was such a short chapter! Expect a chapter at least once a week from me! There's gonna be a lot going on in the next few chapters, so please r&r so I can get feedback from you guys! I don't really write fan fictions a lot, so I'm a little rusty at this!**

**Bye for now!**

**-Obsessivefangirlyingdisorderz**


	4. Chapter 4

**ONE YEAR LATER**

* * *

**POV: ELSA**

"Okay, Elsa. Are you sure you can handle Gabriella for a whole week?" Anna asks uncertainly.

I roll my eyes. "Anna, she'll be safe with me. Go have fun! You need a vacation." I smile.

"Yeah, come on Anna. We're gonna miss the boat if you take too long. Gabriella will be fine!" Kristoff says as he tightens his grip on a few bags full of things to travel with.

My sister sighs. "Alright. Bye, Elsa." She hugs me. I hug her back.

"Bye guys, travel safely!" I wave with my free hand as I hoist Gabriella up.

"Say bye-bye!" I say to Gabriella as I hold her hand and make her wave. She giggles and claps her little hands.

Once they leave the room, I put Gabriella back in her crib. "I'll be right back, okay?" I give Gabby her favorite stuffed bear and leave the room for a few minutes.

I need to go get some of the royal paperwork I need to sign, I might as well get some work done in this peaceful week while it lasts. Gabby's a quiet baby, she won't really bother me that much.

I was only gone for, what? Five minutes? But when I get back and go check on her, she's not there. The window right next to her crib is wide open.

I lost the baby! What am I going to do?!

I look out the window to try to find anyone running away with my niece, but all I saw was a shadow running into the woods with a horse.

"Stop him! He has Gabriella!" I scream on the top of my lungs, and then jump out of the window, relying on my ice powers to make a safe ramp to slide down.

Then I run as fast as I can, trying to chase the person who just abducted my niece.

I catch up to them, but then they take a turn and I lose them. I shoot ice at the horse so that I can follow their path secretly. then I can find out who did this.

o-o-o-o

After 5 long, tiring hours of tracking this kidnapper down, I find a campfire, and I see the shape of a man holding my Gabriella.

He's talking to her, but I can't make out all of it, this is all I hear, "Oh, Gabriella. They'll never find you, and you're my revenge on Anna, Elsa, and Christopher- I mean, Kristoff." He laughs evilly.

"And I'll tell you things about your parents that will make you hate them. Even if they somehow find you, you'll think I'm your dad, they tried to kidnap you and hold a ransom, and I'll ruin their lives."

Who would want revenge on us? We never had any enemies- wait.

Hans?!

He couldn't have done this.

But, he did try to murder me, so I guess he could do something this crazy.

What do I do? If I come out, he could hurt the baby, but if I stay here, he could poison her with his lies.

I take a deep breath and come out from the shadows of the woods.

"Hans, I understand why you want revenge, but this is an all time low." I spit.

He looks up in alarm, then his eyes darken.

"If you want her back, then marry me. Tell everyone I've changed, lie to your family." He smiles in a twisted way.

"Why would you want to marry me? I hate you, and you hate me." I shoot back.

"Oh, Elsa. Naive Elsa. Don't you understand that if you marry me, I would get the throne?" He paces, still holding Gabriella.

"Just give me Gabriella." I order.

"The only way you'll get her is if she's dead." He takes his dagger and holds it to her neck.

I gasp. "You wouldn't murder her."

"Try me."

**POV: KRISTOFF**

"Kristoff, something's wrong." Anna shakes me until I wake up.

I groan. "What? You really need to stop waking me up. We just got here, I'm tired. Let me sleep in."

She rolls her eyes. "Look, we need to go back home. I feel like Gabby's not safe! We need to go back." She says nervously.

I get up and sigh. "It's just that you've never been away from her before, all mothers feel that way." I reassure.

She gives me a death stare. "Do you know what it's like to be a mother? Be quiet." She snapped.

I roll my eyes. "We're not getting on a boat this late at night." I argue.

"Yes we are!" She yells.

"Fine, then go by yourself." I mutter.

She pouts and gets out of bed, and starts to pack up some clothes.

"Wait, you're really gonna do this?" I ask.

She looks at me. "I don't kid about this stuff, Kristoff."

I sigh. "I'm gonna regret this, but I can't let you go by yourself this late at night."

She smiles and kisses my cheek. "I love it when I get my way." She skips to the door and has a smug look on her face.

I frown. "One more comment and I'm not going."

She shuts up and walks with me to the dock.

**POV: HANS**

So that's how I ended up spending the night in the castle of Arendelle.

Elsa and I are getting married two days before Kristoff and Anna come back, so that there's no problems.

They'll never have to know about their stupid little kid almost dying.

Not that I would care.

The next morning, I walk into Kristoff and Anna's bedroom, thinking Gabby would be the only one in there, but I was wrong.

Elsa was sleeping in their bed, holding onto that dumb baby for dear life.

When she's hears me come in, it wakes her up.

"Hans, you've done enough. Get out." Her face is stained with tears.

"Fine, but that's not going to change the fact that I'm still here." I remind her.


	5. Chapter 5

**POV: ANNA**

I run to the boat, worried it might go away before Kristoff and I can get on.

"Anna! Slow down! If you don't you're gonna-"

"What?" I look back, then, Bam.

I slam right into a pole.

Kristoff laughs as he helps me back up. "Karma."

I stare at him. "Now's not the time for jokes."

He looks down. "Sorry."

Finally, we get onto the next boat to Arendelle, safely.

"Excuse me, sir?" I grab the attention to one of the crew members on the ship.

"Yes, your highness?" He bows.

"When are we getting to Arendelle, at the latest?" I ask.

"Around a week or so, we have to make a stop at Corona for some tradable goods to bring back to Arendelle." He explains.

I groan and go back to Kristoff. "We have to wait until tomorrow for the next boat to Arendelle, this one's not gonna be there for a week. Let's get off." I say.

He sighs. "We can't, this one's already sailing. Go back to the deck and see for yourself." He explains.

"What?" I go back up to the deck to see us so far from the dock that I can barely see it from the waves crashing against the ship anymore.

"This is just perfect."

**POV: ELSA**

Throughout the whole week before our dreaded wedding, I hold on to Gabriella, and never let go.

I can't lose another person I care about.

"Elsa, which one looks better, this medal, or this one?" Hans asks as he arranges his outfit for the wedding.

I grimace. "You don't deserve any of them. I have to get married to you and all you care about is what you're wearing to my wedding?! A girl dreams about her wedding her whole life, planning it with her true love, and making it perfect, and you ruined that for me. You disgust me." I yell.

It's silent.

"That's not important to me. You think I care about you? All I want is to rule this kingdom and prove my brothers wrong." He yells back.

"At what cost? Ruining a girl's life? Threatening to kill an innocent child? Yeah, I'm sure your stupid little brothers would be proud of you for that." I scream.

"Look, there's nothing you can do about it, so just suck it up and accept that life's not perfect for everyone. If you tell anyone about our little arrangement I won't only kill Gabriella, but I'll kill Anna and Kristoff as well." I can almost taste the venom in his voice.

I sigh, defeated. There's nothing I can do.

I rock Gabriella back and forth. "Oh, Gabby. If only you understood. I'm so sorry." Tears stream down my cheeks.

o-o-o-o

**THE DAY OF ELSA AND HANS' WEDDING**

I choke up, looking at myself in the most beautiful dress I could ever see someone wear.

This was supposed to be the best day of my life, but it's the worst.

The worst part is, I have to force a smile on my face throughout the whole day- no. Throughout my whole life.

A servant does my hair as a stray involuntary tear falls down my cheek.

"What's the matter, dear? Be happy, it's your wedding day." She says gingerly as she pins my hair up and puts on my crown, with the most elegant veil attached onto it.

I force a smile on my face. "I'm sorry, I just can't believe I'm actually getting married. This is the best day of my life." I lie through my teeth.

o-o-o-o

"...If anyone objects, say it now; or forever hold your peace." The minister says.

It's silent.

But a thousand things happen during that moment.

I scream 'I object!' continuously in my mind as I realize I'm going to have to hold my peace for the rest of my life.

Hans smiles smugly as he knows what's going to happen next.

He's sick.

"You may now kiss the bride." The minister states.

I hesitate as Hans draws me in closer for the kiss that's going to ruin my life, forever.

We kiss, but I feel no passion. All I know is that the only thing that's going through his messed up mind is ruling _my_ kingdom and ruining my life, forever.

I'm so sorry, Anna.

Throughout the whole after party, all I think about is how damaged my life is going to be. I'll never find my true love, I'll never have my dream wedding, and I'll never have the baby I dreamed to have.

It all goes by in a blur, and the whole time Hans is taking advantage of his new social status, bringing me around talking to all of our partners in trade like he's been doing this for years like I have. He doesn't deserve this.

Now when Anna and Kristoff come back, I'm gonna have to lie to them.

All because of _him._

This isn't fair.

* * *

**I'm sorry the chapter was so short! I'm planning to write a really dramatic long chapter next, so stay tuned if you want to see Kristoff and Anna's reaction to this whole situation! The worst part, Elsa has to lie to them, the whole time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**POV: KRISTOFF**

"Finally, we made it to Arendelle!" Anna sighs in exhaustion as she walks into the castle.

"Yeah, took us long enough. Watch everything have been perfect the whole time we were gone." I mumble.

When we get to our room we expect Gabriella to be sound asleep, but she's not there.

"Maybe she's with Elsa." Anna suggests.

I shrug and walk with Anna to Elsa's room when we put down our unused luggage.

When we walk into her room, we see Elsa sleeping on the opposite side of her bed, holding on to Gabriella for dear life.

But there's someone else. Someone else is on the other side of her bed, as far away as they can get from her.

Someone else is in her room.

I walk up to the bed and rip off the covers to see Hans.

Hans.

Hans is in Arendelle.

"What's going on here?" Anna screams as she takes Gabriella from Elsa's arms and rocks her back and forth.

They both wake up, startled. Elsa looks like she cried herself to sleep, but Hans looks like he slept well.

"Anna! Kristoff! You're finally back!" Elsa plasters a fake smile on her face as she gets up, wipes the dry tears off her face, and hugs us.

"What's _he_ doing here? Care to explain?" I cross my arms.

She hesitates as she looks back at Hans. He gives her a look so fast I couldn't interpret what he was trying to tell her.

"Oh, well..." She starts.

"-I came back to Arendelle to apologize to you guys, but Elsa was the only one here. We fell in love and we got married!" Hans saves.

Something's not right about this, and it's not just that it's Hans who's in this situation.

Anna's expression hardens and she gets mad. Really mad.

Oh gosh.

"Oh, so it's fine for you to marry someone in less than a week but I couldn't marry Kristoff until a year later?" She snaps.

"Anna I-" Elsa starts.

"No! Not only are you a hypocrite, you managed to marry our arch enemy! He tried to _kill_ you, Elsa!" She screeches.

Elsa bursts into tears. "Look-" She hesitates, and looks lost for a minute. "I-I love him, okay?" She almost whispers, but she doesn't sound like she means it.

"Whatever. Goodbye, I'm done with this conversation." Anna fumes as she pulls me back into the hall. We go to our room in silence, but the air's think with tension.

Why would Elsa do this?

No, she wouldn't. Something's wrong.

Maybe Elsa didn't want to do this.

Maybe Hans is threatening her.

**POV: ELSA**

I can't be myself anymore. Even if I had a chance to be, Hans would ruin it.

He's gonna follow me around everywhere, just to make sure I don't tell anyone, I know it.

"Anna, I'm so sorry." I whisper to myself as I wash my face before going to breakfast the next morning.

I see Hans approach me from the mirror.

"Don't want to be late." He smirks.

I frown and turn around. "Can't you give me at least a little bit of time alone?" I shot.

"No." He says simply.

"Why?"

"I don't trust that you would keep our little deal if I left you alone." He puts his dagger down his boot.

He's really going through with this, it wasn't an empty threat.

"Now put on a smile and _act happy_." He sneers as we walk to the dining hall together, hand in hand; in case anyone can see us.

I do what he says. "I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing this for me and my family." I whisper.

He snorts. "Like I would care. At least I'm getting my way."

o-o-o-o

Throughout breakfast, it is silent.

Anna's angry with me, Kristoff's confused, and Hans was being his arrogant old self.

The only sound I heard was Gabriella squealing in between the bites Anna would feed her.

"The least you could've done was invite us to your wedding." Anna finally says coldly, breaking the silence. There's an ounce of hurt in her voice.

I feel like bursting into tears. There's a million things I want to tell them both, but I can't.

I just wish that they could understand I'm saving their lives.

Anna was about to say something else, but Kristoff stopped her.

I'm sick of this already, and it hasn't even been a week since this all happened.

I get up from my chair and storm off to my bedroom.

Please, Hans. Don't follow me, I swear; I'm so sick of you.

I jump onto my bed and scream into my pillow.

A layer of ice surrounds the walls of my room.

Great, my feelings are getting the best of me. Now everyone will know that I'm unhappy.

I hear a knock on the door.

"Go away, Hans." I spit.

"It's Kristoff."

"Oh." I stop crying and wipe my tears. "Come in."

I get up and try to make myself look presentable.

He opens the door, looks at me, then sighs. "Elsa, something's going on with you. You need to tell someone what's happening!" He says.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I lie, shutting out my true feelings.

He sighs. "Stop lying, Everyone can see that something's wrong. Well, I can."

I look down.

"Elsa, it's Hans, isn't it? You didn't really want to marry him, did you?" He questions.

I look up at him with panic. He can't know, he can't die.

"Please, just forget it, stop talking about it, please!" I beg.

"Why? Elsa, something's wrong, you need to tell someone!" He argues.

I burst into tears. "Just stop! I can't lose you or Anna!" I start crying and hug him.

He's startled, but he returns the embrace, then pulls me back. "What are you talking about?"

I hesitate, then my eyes open wide. "Hans!"

Hans looks at me with a stone expression. "Told you I couldn't trust you."

Kristoff and I both turn to look at Hans.

"What's going on?" Kristoff yells.

Another tear falls down my cheek. "Hans, please! I'm sorry, just leave us alone! All of us!" I scream.

He smiles in a twisted way. "I don't think so. Sorry, Elsa, but this is gonna happen because of you."

"What's going to happen?" Kristoff asks, approaching Hans.

"Have you been threatening her?"

Hans chuckles in amusement. "What're you gonna do about it?"

"Do you really want to go there?" He replies coldly.

This isn't good.

"Guys, just stop, please!" I cry.

"It's too late, He's gonna get in the way." Hans takes his dagger and stabs Kristoff in the stomach.

I scream, but Hans covers my mouth. "You don't want the same to happen to Anna and dear little Gabriella, do you?" He blackmails.

I fall onto the ground and sob.

Anna runs into the room. "What happened-" She gasps as tears fill her eyes. "No..." then she looks at Hans.

"You." She looks at him in hatred.

"You killed him!" She cries.

Then she looks at me. "This is all your fault."

"Anna, I'm so sorry, I-" I start bawling.

"Save it, I'm sick of your excuses. Because of your precious little relationship, Kristoff's dead."

I will never forgive myself. I'm just as much of a monster as Hans is.

Anna goes down to the ground and cries. She kisses Kristoff's corpse. "I'm so sorry, I love you." She whispers in between tears.

I choke up.

I did this.

Hans comes up behind me and whispers, "If you can't get her to keep quiet, you know what's going to happen."

I grimace. "You do it, I'm done with this, all of it, thanks for taking away everything we love."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! sorry for such a late update! I've been so bay lately and I had writers block, but I have a really good idea and the next few chapters are gonna be great!**

* * *

**POV: ELSA**

I wake up screaming as loud as I ever could have imagined.

Hans gets up, and Anna and Kristoff run into my room.

Kristoff's alive?

Oh, thank God, it was only a dream.

They don't know.

I run up to Anna and Kristoff and hug them tighter than I ever have.

"Elsa, what's going on with you?" Anna asks.

"I-I don't know... What happened? I don't remember going to sleep." I ask.

"You fainted when you left the dining room." Kristoff answers.

"I did?" I respond in disbelief.

"Maybe Elsa's got the flu or something." Hans covers as he puts his arm around me.

It takes every ounce of strength to restrain myself from pushing him away from me.

"Yeah, that's probably it." I lie, trying to make myself look sick. Even if I didn't do a good job acting, I sure do feel sick.

"That explains a lot." Kristoff mumbles.

"Come on, let's go." Anna states, glaring at me and pulling Kristoff out of the room.

She's still mad at me.

A flood of anxiety rushes over me, and it almost knocks me down.

Maybe I should get back to bed. I walk over to my bed and lay down.

"I think I actually am sick." I admit as Hans puts on his gloves and gets ready.

"Feel better," He says absentmindedly as he leaves the room.

**POV: ANNA**

I'm still _so_ angry with Elsa.

It's just so unfair that she can do everything I couldn't! On top of that, she married _Hans._

_Prince Hans of the Southern Isles._

I don't care if she's 'sick,' she probably just finally came to her senses about this situation and has too much pride to apologize.

No, it's impossible for Hans to magically have came when we left and they got married while we were gone.

She must have been planning this for a while!

What does she see in Hans?

Well, he is attractive and his physique is _very_ well built.

Stop it Anna, he was your arch enemy. He left you for dead.

And I'm married!

But, what could he have done to get her to like him?

Lost in thought, I don't realize that Kristoff was behind me, feeding Gabriella.

"Are you ever gonna move? Or are you going to stand there all day?" He asks.

I sigh. "Sorry, I'm just so mad at Elsa! How could she do this to me?" I vent.

His face falls. "Anna, I think something's wrong with Elsa." He informs me.

I roll my eyes. "Duh! She married Hans. Keep up."

He sighs. "No, Anna, I mean- why would Elsa want to marry him? He tried to kill her. I think that maybe he's blackmailing her, and that's why they got married within a week." He explains.

Now that he mentions it, that actually makes a lot of sense! I feel so bad now, I never even let her explain herself.

"...And, when we came home, when she woke up, she looked like she was crying all night, and she was sleeping on the opposite side of Hans, as far away from his as she could get. Do loving, married couples usually do that?" He observes.

My eyes widen. "Wait- so that means Hans could be a threat to us! He's still really dangerous! He could hurt us! He could hurt Gabriella!" I start to worry a lot about our safety as I pace around our room.

"That makes sense! Also, she was sleeping with Gabriella in her arms, maybe he was threatening our daughter!" He holds on to Gabby tighter than before.

I sit down on the chair in front of my mirror. "I'm the worst sister ever. How did I not see this coming? I was so horrible to her. Maybe that's why she's 'sick.' I need to talk to her." I decide as I get up and go to the door.

o-o-o-o

I knock on Elsa's door. "Elsa? Are you in there? I really need to talk to you. I'm so sorry." I apologize.

I hear a thump, then my sister opens the door. "I'm sorry too." She hugs me.

I hug her back. "What's going on?"

She looks around, panicked, then pulls me in her room and locks the door.

"Elsa, what's wrong?" I ask worriedly.

She sighs. "Look, after I tell you all of this, tell Kristoff, and both of you act like everything's fine, okay?" She pleads.

"Okay! Please, just tell me what's happening?" I say.

Elsa takes a deep breath and explains everything.

I gasp. "Elsa! I am so sorry!" I wrap my sister in a hug once again.

"There has to be a way to stop this, Elsa! You're stronger than him and you know it!" I confront.

"I guess I am, but I can't! Anna, if he was willing to murder me, I'm sure he's capable of doing anything, no matter how crazy! And what if I fail? I can't hurt anyone, I just can't! There's no way we could do anything about this." She snaps, then she burst into tears.

She's so right.

What are we going to do?

Then I hear footsteps.

Elsa looks at the clock, panics and unlocks the door.

"Act normal." She tells me as she wipes the tears off her face and jumps back into bed.

"...Yeah, I don't feel so well, I think I want some time to rest." Elsa fakes.

I play along as Hans slowly creeps into the room, listening for any betrayal.

"Oh, well I hope you feel better. I'm still mad at you." I fake pout as I fake stomp out of the room.

Then I bump into Hans. He looks relieved and accomplished.

"Hans." I rudely dismiss as I walk down the hallway.

That, I did not have to fake.

But, when he goes back into the room and closes the door, I quietly tip-toe back to the door and lean my ear against it, just to see how Hans and Elsa talk to each other when they're all alone.

I want to see how serious he is about threatening us.

"...So, Elsa. Didn't crack yet? They still don't know about our little secret?" He says calmly.

"No." I can tell Elsa's holding back her feelings.

"Good. You should fake sick more often, I like to rule the kingdom alone, with no one getting in my way." He walks farther away from the door, making it harder for me to hear their conversation.

I _hate _him.

"Can you at least treat me the way you do when you're pretending? I don't like you making me feel this way. And, people might notice that I'm unhappy. It's bad enough you have a bad reputation." Elsa points out.

Hans pauses. "Fine, I won't mention our little deal and I'll treat you with respect, but I won't ever mean it, so don't fall in love with me or anything." He says sarcastically.

My sister snorts. "Like that would ever happen."

At least he'll respect her now.

I yawn, it's really late, I should start heading to bed, I still need to give Gabriella a bath and feed her.

Sometimes I hate being a mom.


	8. Chapter 8

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated in forever! This website hasn't been working for me lately! I wrote up the whole chapter and then it deleted it! Then when I tried to rewrite it the website wouldn't load. Anyways, I just wanted to apologize about that, and I will update at the least once a week unless fan fiction messes up again.**

* * *

**Prince Hans at age eight:**

The small prince had just gotten out of his studies for the afternoon and was eager to play with some of his older brothers.

He knocked on the twins, Trent and Terence's doors; they were the youngest other than Hans.

"Trent, Terence? Do you wanna play hide and seek with me?" He asked.

They opened the door. "Uh, we're busy right now, go play with someone else."

Hans frowned, but knew he still had eight more brothers to go to.

He couldn't ask the two oldest of his brothers, because they already married into the throne in other kingdoms.

"Wilson, do you wanna play hide and seek?" He peeked into his brothers room.

Wilson was too busy pretend-sword-fighting with Javier to notice his little brother, so he went on to another sibling's room in disappointment.

Six more to go, he can't get rejected by _everyone._

Can he?

When he goes to his brother Antonio's room, Antonio, Victor, and Robert are sitting on the ground talking.

Victor looks up at him. "Hi Hans."

"Hi. Do you guys wanna play hide and seek?" Hans asked hopefully.

Antonio and Robert ignore him.

"Robert, did you hear something?" Antonio asks.

"Not a thing."

Victor gives Hans an apologetic look. "Maybe tomorrow."

Hans sighs. "I was guessing you would say that."

He doesn't bother going to his other three brothers, they always ignore him, and they're big and scary.

"Maybe mommy wants to play hide and go seek!" He exclaims as he runs down the halls to his mother's room.

The door is open, so he walks in. His mother is sitting at her desk doing work. She looked tired and stressed out.

"Mommy, do you want to play hide and seek with me? None of my brothers want to play with me." He asks eagerly, hoping his mother would take out some of her time to play with him today.

She sighs in annoyance and gets out of her chair. "Hans, go play by yourself. Can't you see I'm busy? I don't have time for you right now." She explains.

His eyes tear up. "You never have time for me! No one ever has time for me! You're not my mommy, you never even do anything for me, all the servants do! Don't you love me?" He screams at his mother, who is surprised by his outburst.

"Oh, Hans. If only there was someone who did love you. After twelve tiring boys, you came along unexpectedly. Deal with it." She admits and shuts the door of her room.

**Prince Hans at age 24:**

"Yeah, Robert just married into the kingdom of Denvonsburg. Now it's just us four." Javier says to Wilson.

Trent and Terence agree.

I sigh. I'm never going to be king unless I marry a princess.

I should, it's not like anyone here even cares about me, or notice that I would be gone.

"Maybe we might get a chance at that, but Hans," Wilson starts.

"You don't stand a chance."

I heat up. "I could marry into the throne somewhere if I wanted to! I just want to stay here." I cover.

"Why, not like anyone wants you here. I bet on my own grave you would never become a king." He snarls.

"Well, I'm going to prove you wrong, I'm going to prove everyone wrong!" I yell and walk away angry.

o-o-o-o

"Way to go, loser. Told ya you couldn't become king. That was low." Trent says.

Wilson, Javier, and Terence nod in agreement as they taunt me.

Isn't it bad enough I have to stay in prison for a year in my own kingdom? They're jerks.

"Shut up, the only reason I did this was to prove you guys wrong." I say in hatred.

Something in the back of my mind regrets what I did to Elsa and Anna, but I ignore it and list all the reasons why I should do it all over again.

"Well you didn't, what you did was stupid." Terence replies.

"I only learned from the best! All I did to them was everything you guys taught me! You neglected me when I was growing up and nobody cared about me. You made me feel horrible and told me I would never be king, so this is all your fault! You ruined me." I snap.

They're all silent.

Then they leave.

They never came back, but I saw them around when I was let out of prison.

I still wanted to prove them wrong.

And that's exactly what I did when I went back to Arendelle.

Who's the king now?

* * *

**I know this chapter's not that good, but I just wanted to show a little bit about Hans' story. The next few chapters are going to have a lot of action so stay posted! Please r&r**


	9. Chapter 9

**POV: ELSA**

The next morning, I wake up extra early. Hans was still sleeping, so I had some time to myself.

I sigh.

What would make him threaten us all? He couldn't have just lived a normal life and decided to kill someone for the throne.

What happened to him? Who hurt him?

I wish I could just ask him why and he would give me the answer that I want, but that's never going to happen.

Everyone has a story, and everyone deserves a second chance! I should give him one, no matter how hard that is for me. I need to be the bigger person.

I change out of my nightgown into my ice dress and do my hair into my traditional braid, then leave my room.

I bump into one of the servants.

"Sorry, Gerda, I should've been looking where I was going!" I apologize. "I'm not usually up this early in the morning unless Anna wakes me up."

She smiles and bows. "It's fine, your highness! Speaking of which, what makes you wake up this early?" She asks politely.

Because I want some time away from Hans.

"Oh, uh, I just want a little time to myself is all!" I smile and laugh.

"Okay, you take care of yourself, Queen Elsa." She smiles and walks away.

What should I do with this time alone? Gosh, you think that you would know from being isolated in your room for thirteen years.

What did I do to pass the time back then?

o-o-o-o

**ELSA AT AGE 14:**

I wish that these stupid powers would just go away, I wish I could be with my sister Anna.

I'll always be her sister, but I can't be her friend.

It's just not fair!

I remember when she used to knock on my door and actually try to be with me.

She would ask me if I wanted to build a snowman.

She doesn't try to reach out to me anymore, I think she gave up.

I just wish I could tell her everything! I wish i could tell her, _of course I wanna build a snowman! I just can't because I don't want to hurt you._

But not everything's that simple.

Father always says, _conceal don't feel, __don't let it show._

Why couldn't someone else be born with these snow powers instead of me? It's more like I'm cursed with them.

I wonder what it would be like without powers sometimes. I grab the black leather-bound journal from under my bed and go get a pen.

Sometimes I write little short stories about me and Anna being normal sisters.

_"Elsa!" Anna calls as she knocks on the door, hoping this time it would open._

_"It's snowing! Do you wanna build a snowman?" She asks hopefully._

_There's silence._

_Anna's face falls. She knew it was too good to be true, Elsa obviously doesn't want to be with her sister._

_Right as Anna was about to leave, she heard a voice coming from her sister's room._

_"I'll be there in a second, wait for me!"_

_Did her sister, Elsa, want to build a snowman?_

_A few minutes later, Elsa came out of her bedroom in her coat, gloves, hat, and the brightest smile on her face._

_"Of course I want to build a snowman!"_

o-o-o-o

**POV: ELSA**

Maybe I should go outside to the garden and just read a book, a good book.

That seems nice.

When I go outside, I expect no one to be there, due to the fact it's only six in the morning, but Kristoff's out there.

"Elsa, why are you up so early?" He asks.

"I should be asking the same thing! Gabriella's keeping you up all night and it's your day off. Shouldn't you be sleeping in?" I ask.

He sighs. "I just couldn't sleep, I needed some air."

Something seems off about him.

"How long have you been out here?" I ask.

"To be honest, I lost track." He sits on the bench.

"What's bothering you? Something's wrong." I confront.

He looks at me. "You of all people shouldn't be talking! How about you and Hans? Anna told me everything! I know why you had to hide it but- I don't know, just forget it. You were just trying to protect us. I just- I feel like we can't live our lives the way we used to anymore. Gabriella's gonna grow up with _him_ in her life." He rants.

It's silent. "You just explained everything I've been feeling ever since he came back." I feel like I lied, because even though I still feel like that, I also kind of feel like I can change Hans.

"But we just have to make the best of it," I continue. "and when Gabriella grows up, I don't want her to know us as auntie Elsa and _Hans_, I want her to think every things fine, and that her family's perfect. Can you promise me she'll never find out?" I ask Kristoff.

"I promise." He says solemnly.

I smile weakly and hug him. "It's gonna be time for breakfast soon, I'm gonna go back to my room." I end the conversation.

"Okay, I think I should go too." He dismisses.

"Oh, and Kristoff?" I stop walking for a minute.

"Yeah?" He turns around.

"Thanks for talking to me, I needed that." I smile.

"You too."


	10. Chapter 10

**POV: HANS**

"King Hans, a letter came from the Southern Isles for you." A servant caught up to me in the hallway to give me a letter from Victor.

Why did Victor write to me after a year of ignoring me along with my other three brothers?

"Thank you." I nodded politely, telling her that she could go now.

I walk to my room and sit on the bed to open up the letter and read it.

When I do, this is what the letter says:

_Dear Hans,_

_I see you finally became King. Congratulations! I can honestly say that I never thought you __would become king before me, Trent, and Terence. How did you do it in the same kingdom you were charged for treason from? Didn't you try to kill queen Elsa? You obviously bought your way into the kingdom, so you didn't honestly get your way, but you got it nonetheless. Are you satisfied? Tell us all about it when you come to visit us with Elsa next week. We're sending a boat to come get you on Monday._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Prince Victor of the Southern Isles_

Of course he can even make me feel bad through a letter, without him even being here.

Elsa and I have to go back _there?_ No, this can't be happening.

This is going to be so humiliating.

I'll never hear the end of it with Elsa.

Even if I do, how is she going to agree to this?

I sigh and flop onto the bed. Things are going out just _perfectly__._

A few minutes later Elsa comes into the room and eyes the letter.

"What's that?" She asks, never taking her eyes off it.

I grab it and hide it behind my back. "Nothing of your concern." I dismiss as I stuff it into the dresser next to my bed.

"You said you would be nice." She reminds.

I sigh. "Fine, it's just a letter from one of my brothers, that's all." I try to make it sound boring.

"Sounds interesting," She starts. Of course she has to make this difficult.

"What's it about?" She asks curiously as she takes off her crown and pulls the ribbon out of her bun, letting her braid fall perfectly onto her right shoulder.

Her hair's so beautiful.

Stop it.

"Oh, uh... He just wanted to congratulate me for becoming king before him." I say quickly.

"That's nothing to be congratulated about, you didn't do it very fairly." She reminds me, with a twinge of hurt in her voice, and her happy mood goes away almost instantly.

I put my head down in guilt.

She's right, what did I get myself into? Father would never have approved of this, if he was still alive.

He died when I was six. He always loved me.

"Hans? Are you okay?" She asks in concern, but then snaps out of it, realizing she was showing that she cared about me.

"I mean, you didn't reply and were in your own world for a few minutes, what are you thinking about?" She saves.

"Uh... Well..." I think for a minute to try to avoid admitting that I was wrong for doing this whole charade.

"My brother Victor wants you to meet him and my other two brothers who still live in the Southern Isles." I blurt out to try to avoid my feelings.

Man, this was worse than admitting I was wrong.

What did I just get myself into?

She doesn't react for a minute.

"Okay, that sounds interesting enough. The Southern Isles is a nice vacation spot, anyway." She says.

"When does he want us to go?" She asks again.

I hesitate. "This monday." I wait for her reaction.

"That's only three days away! It's short notice, but I guess that's fine. I should start packing tomorrow. You should too. I need to make sure all of my duties can be carried out by Anna while we're gone..." She begins to go on and on about everything she has to do.

Gosh, she's a little _too_ responsible and royal sometimes.

**POV: ELSA**

"Bye, Anna." I hug my sister before I get onto the boat.

"Stay safe, okay? How long are you gonna be gone?" Anna asks in concern.

I sigh. "I honestly don't know. At the least, a week, and at the most, a month." I estimate.

She huffs. "Okay."

"Do you think you can run the kingdom for that long?" I ask in a caring tone.

"I think so. And if I can't, I know Kristoff can help me out." She smiles.

"Okay." I smile and hug her once more.

Then I hug Kristoff and kiss Gabriella's cheek.

"Bye guys! I'll miss you!" I call out once more as I hold Hans' hand and walk onto the boat.

I'm only doing that to make it look like we love each other.

When we get on the boat, Hans takes a deep breath. "Elsa? Before we actually get to the Southern Isles, I think I need to warn you about my brothers, Victor, Trent, and Terence." He looks at me with concern.

"What do you need to tell me? Is there something I should be aware of?" I ask in a concerned tone.

He hesitates. "Well, they're really rude and dismissive towards me, so don't be surprised if they treat you like you're nothing. They're just jerks, and there's nothing I can really do about it." He looks down as his voice sounds quiet and hurt.

I nod understandingly. I suddenly feel bad for him. Maybe he is the way he is because of his brothers.

"Hans? Are you doing this because of them?" I ask quietly.

He looks at me. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I'm talking about, everything you did to Anna and I. Was it because of them?" I ask.

He hesitates. "I guess. My own mother told me she didn't love me, I was looked down on my all of my other brothers, and they all neglected me! How do you think that made me feel? I mean, I just-" Then he stops, takes a deep breath, and walks away from me, with a hurt expression.

They probably hurt him, bad.

Hans is just misunderstood, I think all he needed was a little love.

But no one cared enough to give him that.


	11. Chapter 11

**POV: ELSA**

"Welcome to the Southern Isles!" A man greets us as we get off the boat. When he sees Hans, he doesn't look as friendly anymore.

"Prince Hans." He dismisses rudely.

Well then.

Hans sighs and continues walking to the castle. "Just ignore him, he's friends with some of my brothers." He explains.

I nod. Wherever we go, everyone's nice to me and rude to him.

I mean, I don't blame them, he embarrassed his kingdom. Even if he did, it's not like he was rude to them, he acts really nice to all of the villagers.

When we get to the castle, someone a little bit older than Hans greets us.

"Welcome back, brother." He says coldly. Then he looks at me.

"Queen Elsa," He bows. "Looking lovely today." He smiles.

I ignore him. He was so rude!

"Nice to see you again, Victor." Hans says calmly. I can tell he's holding back some feelings towards him.

"I wish I could say the same, but I would be lying." Victor replies rudely.

"What is your problem?" I blurt out.

So much for representing Arendelle.

"Wow, cute _and_ feisty. How'd you manage to get her?"

Is he serious? "Don't talk about me that way." I snap.

"Whatever. Hans, you two can stay in your room." He informs as we all walk into the castle.

Why did I come here?

"I'd rather have a separate room, please." I state.

"Fine, then you can get the guest room across the hall. Hans will show you."

We all walk into a dining hall, where there's a meal waiting for us. There are two other men there and an old woman with a crown on her head. I'm guessing those two guys are Trent and Terence, and that's the queen.

"Queen Elsa, this is Trent, Terence, and our mother, the queen of the Southern Isles." Victor introduces.

I bow in respect, and the queen gets up.

"Nice to meet you, Elsa." The queen bows.

I smile.

Trent and Terence pay no mind to me or Hans.

"Please, sit, all three of you! I had the servants make a meal for us all." She smiles as her and victor sit.

"Now you pay attention to me, when I'm actually of use to you." I hear Hans mumble under his breath as he sits down.

I sit down next to him.

I really don't like this place.

o-o-o-o

"You can just stay here until we leave." Hans states as he puts down my luggage in the guest room.

"Thank you." I say.

"Hans?" I start before he leaves the room.

"Yes?" He asks.

I hesitate. "Why did you come back?" I ask with sympathy in my voice. I'm starting to understand why he is the way he is.

He sighs. "I don't know, I thought maybe they'd accept me now- but I was wrong." He put his head down.

"Elsa, I just want you to know that I am _so_ sorry. I don't remember how I got to become like this, but I used to be different, and I'm gonna try to change. When we go back to Arendelle, I'll leave. You deserve better than this." He apologizes.

I feel so bad. "I forgive you." I look at him.

He smiles. "Thank you."

I smile back.

o-o-o-o

**POV: ANNA**

"How does Elsa handle being queen?! There's so many decisions to be made and its so stressful! I can't handle this anymore!" I complain.

"Anna, it's only been a day." Kristoff rolls his eyes as he puts Gabriella in her crib.

I sigh. "Don't you think I know that? It just makes it even worse!" I fall onto the bed and play with my braids.

"Now I understand why Elsa's so grumpy all the time." I state.

"Anna, that's not why she's 'grumpy' all the time. You know why she is." He corrects.

"I know, I know... Gosh, why do you always have to fix everything I say?" I cross my arms.

"Because half of the things that come out of your mouth sound ridiculous." He laughs.

I pout and slap his arm. "That's not funny."

"Yes it is."

o-o-o-o

**POV: HANS**

In the middle of the night, I hear a knock on my door.

"Who is it?" I ask tiredly as I put my shirt on.

"Elsa. Can I come in?" She asks quietly, afraid to wake anyone.

How is she awake?

"Yes." I sigh.

She opens the door and walks into my room slowly.

She looked like she was wide awake. I don't know how, I'm half asleep.

"Can I sleep in here?" She asks shyly.

"Why?" I ask as I yawn.

"I don't really want to sleep alone here, I don't like this place." She admits.

I laugh. "Trust me, I know how you feel."

"So, can I?" She asks.

"Of course." I answer.

o-o-o-o

"Hans, breakfast is in an hour!" Trent says as he opens the door.

"I thought Elsa wanted her own room, I can't imagine why. Aren't you guys married?" He asks.

I sigh as I get up and yawn. Why does breakfast here always have to be so early?

"Yeah." I answer shortly.

"Was she mad at you?" He asks. He's a little slow on everything, lets just put it that way.

"Something like that. I'll be ready by then. Bye." I dismiss.

He closes the door.

I yawn once more and look over to Elsa.

I should bring her back to her room.

"Elsa, are you awake?" I ask.

She doesn't answer. I'll take that as a no.

I pick her up and open the door to bring her back to her room so I can get dressed.

When I get to the guest room, I place her gently on the bed and pull the covers over her.

I'll wake her up later.

I walk back to my room and get ready for breakfast.

Great, another day with my family.

This should be fun.

**POV: ELSA**

When I wake up, I'm not in Hans' room anymore, I'm back in the guest room.

Did he bring me back over here?

I yawn and stretch.

How long was I asleep?

I get out of bed and do my hair.

It's so hot!

I think I'm going to wear an ice dress today, hopefully it doesn't melt.

That'd be disturbing.

With the flick of my wrist, I make an ice dress similar to the one I usually wear and put my hair up in a bun.

A few minutes later, Hans knocks on my door.

"Can I come in?" He asks.

"Yes, you may." I say.

He opens the door. "How are you already ready? You get up early. I just wanted to let you know that breakfast is ready, do you want to come downstairs with me?" He asks.

"Okay." I smile.

We both walk out of the room and down the hall to the stairwell.

"Why are you wearing an ice dress?" He asks, eyeing my outfit.

"It's so hot! How are you not affected by the weather here?" I breathe, fanning my face with my hans.

He chuckles. "I guess I'm used to it. After all, I lived here for almost my whole life." He explains.

"Right."

It's quiet.

"Did you put me back in my room this morning?" I ask curiously.

"Yeah, why?"

"No reason, just wanted to ask."

"Okay."

o-o-o-o

"Elsa, that's a very interesting dress. What's it made out of? It looks fascinating." The queen asks me.

I smile. "I made it myself. It's made completely out of ice."

She gasps. "How? Wouldn't it have melted by now? And how on earth can you make a dress out of ice?" Terence asks, interested in our conversation.

"Oh, it won't melt. I'm sure I'm about as cold as the ice!" I chuckle. "And, I have ice powers." I explain.

"So you're a witch?" Victor asks.

"No!" I snap rudely.

"Nice job, Hans. You married a witch." Trent comments rudely.

"I'm not a witch!" I yell, then I get up and walk away.

o-o-o-o

"Elsa? I know you're in there. Can I come in, please?" Hans knocks on my door.

I ignore him and continue sobbing.

Eventually, he opens the door and looks at me in sympathy.

I'm a mess, huddled up in a corner of the room, ice surrounding the walls, ceiling, and floor.

He bends down and sits down on the floor next to me.

"You're not a witch, Elsa." He turns to face me.

I turn around the opposite way. "I know, but- That's not the only thing I'm mad about. I'm sorry, but I don't like staying here. I wanna go home." I tell him as I wipe my face.

He sighs. "So do I. I'll schedule for a boat to pick us up in the morning."

"Hans, can I sleep in your room again? I don't want to be here alone." I ask, hoping he'll agree again.

"Okay." He looks like he's about to do something, but he hesitates and gets up.

"I-uh, I'll go arrange for the boat to pick us up. Do you think you can stay here, or do you want to come?" He asks gently.

"I think I'll stay here and pack our things, but thanks anyways." I smile.

"Alright. I'm gonna go." He leaves and closes the door.

I sigh and rest my head on the wall.

One more day.


	12. Chapter 12

**POV: ELSA**

When we get back to Arendelle, Anna hugs me tightly.

"Oh Elsa! I missed you so much! I was starting to think you were gonna leave me and Kristoff for good!" She exaggerates.

Kristoff rolls his eyes. "She's just happy she doesn't have to do anymore work. You were only gone for two days, after all."

I sigh. "Oh, Anna! You sure are something. I'm tired, I think I want to start heading to bed." I state.

Anna's face falls. "But you just got here! And, I want to talk to you about something."

"Fine, after I take a shower I can talk to you, but then I'm going to bed, okay?" I negotiate.

"Yay!" She hugs me, then pulls Kristoff away, talking about who knows what.

That's my Anna.

Later on after I've settled down, I go to Anna's room to talk to her, as promised.

"Anna, can I come in?" I knock on her door.

She opens it, pulls me inside, then closes the door again.

No one else is in the room except us and Gabriella.

"Can I hold her?" I ask gently, careful not to wake the girl up.

"Of course!" She smiles and hands me the baby.

I rock her gently back and forth. "So what did you want to talk about?" I ask quietly.

"Oh, I wanted to talk to you about Hans."

I hesitate. Is she noticing I'm starting to like him? I know it's wrong, but someone can change!

"What about him?" I say normally, trying not to give away too much with my tone.

"Well, it seems to me you're starting to grow fond of him." She states, playing with one of her braids.

How on earth does she figure this out, but doesn't know how to slice bread?

I sigh. "Is it that obvious?"

She looks at me with a dead expression. "Yes! It is! That's very, _very_ bad!" She shouts.

"Hans has changed, I can tell. And, I don't think I hate him anymore. I know, it's crazy but- just trust me."

She sighs. "How do you know he's changed?" She asks worriedly.

"Well, I can just tell by the way he treats me, and I can tell he actually means it. He's just really misunderstood!" I try to explain.

"He tried to _kill_ you, Elsa!" She reasons.

"You don't understand! The only reason he did it was because of his family! They treat him _horribly._ Why do you think we left early? He learned it all from them, and he told me he'd changed! I can tell he's different, please just trust me on this one! Please!" I plead.

Her expression changes. "Are you sure?" She asks in concern.

"I'm positive, you can see for yourself." I finish.

o-o-o-o

At dinner, it's very silent.

"So, what did you guys do in the Southern Isles?" Kristoff asks, breaking the silence.

I swallow some of my food and look at Hans.

"My family wanted to meet Elsa." He says vaguely.

"What happened? You guys were only there for two days. I thought you were gonna be there for a week or two!" Anna observes.

We're both silent.

I clear my throat. "Things didn't go as planned." I say, trying not to give away too much. It's Hans' family, so I'm sure he can decide whether they know what they're like or not.

"What do you mean?" Anna asks curiously.

I sigh. How does she not get that we don't want to talk about this?

"Things just didn't work out, okay?" Hans snaps as he gets up from the table and leaves.

"Anna, just stop talking about it." I dismiss.

"Why? What happened that was so bad?"

"Anna, Hans just has family problems that he doesn't feel comfortable sharing, okay? It's over, stop talking about it!" I finish.

"Fine." She says quietly.

I still can't believe they called me a witch.

Once everyone finishes with their dinner, I get up to go talk to Hans.

Before I leave, Kristoff stops me. "Elsa, are you okay?" He asks in concern.

"I'm fine, but I think I should go talk to Hans." I say.

Kristoff looks confused. "Why? Who cares how he feels, he's the one who ruined your life."

Anna didn't tell him?

I sigh. "Look, I just have to, okay?" I finish and leave the room.

When I get to my room, Hans isn't in there.

I'd expect him to be, but he isn't.

Then where is he?

I go out into the hall and talk to a servant. "Excuse me, miss. Did you see where Hans went?" I ask politely.

She nods her head. "Yes, dear. He took all his things from your room and left."

"What?" Why would Hans leave?

He didn't even say goodbye.

"Okay, thank you." I need to find him, to make things right.

"Can you tell the stable boy to go fetch me my horse, please?" I ask.

"Right away, your highness." She bows and leaves.

o-o-o-o

"I'm so sorry I had to have you take me here tonight, Snowflake. You're tired, aren't you?" I pet my horse as I feed her an apple.

I've been trying to find Hans for hours, but I didn't have any luck.

I sigh. "Maybe he doesn't want me to find him, maybe I was wrong about him." I crack.

My horse neighs in response as I climb back onto her.

"Come on, girl. Let's go home." I say in defeat.

**POV: KRISTOFF**

"Kristoff, where's Elsa? I've been looking for her everywhere, but I can't find her!" Anna complains.

"I don't know, why don't you ask someone that hasn't been right next to you all day." I reply sarcastically.

She glares at me. "Don't be like that. I just want to find her! I have a feeling that she might be mad at me..." She mumbles.

"She probably is. I mean, you kept asking about the Southern Isles when she told you to let it go." I observe.

She sighs. "You're right. But, she's been gone all day! If she doesn't come back before they close the gates for tonight I'm gonna be worried." She states, pacing back and forth in the library.

As if on queue, Elsa bursts into the room, looking flushed as she takes off her purple cape.

"Where were you? You had me worried!" Anna yells.

Oh gosh, more drama.

I sank into my seat and stuck a book in my face, trying to make it a little less awkward for me to be stuck here.

"I was looking for Hans!" She yelled back, then falls onto a chair next to the fire and puts her face in her hands.

"He left, for good. All of his stuff is gone." She cries.

Why is she so sad about this? Shouldn't she be happy?

They never tell me anything.

Anna's face changes into a more sympathetic expression.

"Elsa, I'm sorry. I told you-" She started.

"No! Don't start! Hans changed and I know it! He had to have left for a different reason, and don't tell me otherwise!" She snaps as her chair frosts a little.

Now I understand whats happening.

"Fine, I won't," Anna says a little softer, noticing how hurt Elsa is.

"Elsa, I'm so sorry." She says.

Elsa looks at her with tears in her eyes. "I know, I just need some time to think, I'm sorry I snapped." She hugs Anna and leaves the room.

"Its like I wasn't even in here." I comment sarcastically.

I'm glad, I don't want to be in all of this girl drama.


	13. Chapter 13

**POV: HANS**

What am I going to do?

I only left Elsa for her own good.

She didn't want me there, anyways.

She hates me, but I think I actually fell in love with her.

I can't just go back to the Southern Isles, and I cant stay here either, if I bump into Elsa, Anna, or Kristoff its gonna be a mess. Where can I go?

Maybe I can just catch a boat and take it to another kingdom and start my life all over again.

No! What am I thinking? I've done that way too many times.

Maybe I should just go back.

No, I can't. I threatened them, I'm pretty sure they don't want me in Arendelle.

I think I'm gonna go to another kingdom, that sounds like my only option right now.

o-o-o-o

**POV: ELSA**

I thought he was the one, and now he's gone.

He left, he never loved me!

Maybe he's still the man that tried to murder me, and only tried to get sympathy to get away!

No, that's crazy, he wouldn't have left then.

If he never changed, he would still be king, and I would be miserable.

So if he changed, then why did he leave?

Maybe he thought he was doing the right thing, because I never wanted to marry him!

But, I do now! I wish I talked to him before he left, then maybe things would be okay right now and we could've worked things out.

I just wished that he loved me the same way I love him, but that's not going to happen.

I sigh as I go to the ballroom early to meet with some of Arendelle's partners in trade.

Even if I'm in a rough situation, I still have to do my royal duties.

When I get there, I sit next to Anna and wait for everyone to come in.

Throughout the event, it's like I'm not even there.

All I could think about was why Hans left.

"Elsa! It's over. We can leave now." Anna says, snapping me back into reality.

"Really? Okay..." I say in a daze.

"Are you okay? You don't look right. Do you need me to get you some water or something?" She asks in concern, grabbing my hand.

"What are you talking about? I'm fine." I say.

Then a flood of exhaustion hits me and I stagger.

Anna says something, but I don't hear anything.

Then everything goes black.

o-o-o-o

**POV: ANNA**

"Doctor, is she going to be alright?" I ask nervously, looking at Elsa sleeping calmly in her bed.

Elsa fainted in the ballroom, and hasn't woken up since.

"I'm not sure. She seems exhausted, she's dehydrated, and has a fever." He explains to me.

I bite my lip.

"Why?" I ask.

"Well, I think it's the effect of last night when she went out. She must've gotten sick when she was in the Southern Isles."

"Oh," I start.

"Well, what can I do for her now?" I ask.

"Nothing, until she wakes up. When she does, give her a lot of water and food so she doesn't faint again, and keep her in bed until her fever goes down." He explains.

"Okay, thank you for everything, but I think Kristoff and I can take it from here." I dismiss.

He nods and leaves.

"Kristoff, can you get a pitcher of water and some fruit for me? I'll stay here until she wakes up." I order.

"Okay. I'll take care of Gabriella. Tell me if she wakes up." He says, then leaves Elsa's room.

I pull up a chair next to her bed and sit there.

I feel so bad for her, I mean, if what she says about Hans is true, she's never gonna see her true love again.

After around thirty minutes, Kristoff comes back with the food for Elsa and puts it on the dresser.

"Anna, do you want me to wait with you?" He asks softly as he rocks Gabriella back and forth.

"No, I want to be alone when she wakes up." I say.

"Okay, tell me if you need anything." He kisses me then leaves the room, closing the door behind him.

A few hours after dark, Elsa still doesn't wake up.

It's really late, and I'm tired from staying here all day.

I climb into the bed next to her and pull the covers up, snuggling beside her.

"Goodnight Elsa." I say as I drift off to sleep, hoping tomorrow she'll feel better.

o-o-o-o

The next morning when I wake up, Elsa is still sound asleep beside me.

I usually wake up way after her.

Maybe it's just because she's sick.

I'll let her sleep in, but if she doesn't wake up before the afternoon, then I'm gonna call the doctor again, because she needs to eat.

A few minutes later, Kristoff knocks on the door. "Can I come in?"

"Yes." I sigh.

He opens the door. "She's still asleep?" He asks.

"Yeah... If she doesn't wake up before noon, then I think we should call the doctor again." I state.

He nods. "Alright. Are you going to stay again?" He asks.

"Of course!" I tell him.

"Okay, do you need anything? Want me to get you a book or something?" He asks.

"Yeah, get me a book. I'm probably gonna be here for a while." I sigh.

"Okay. I'll be right back." He leaves the room.

I notice a letter sticking out of the dresser next to the bed.

What's that?

I bend over and get the letter.

The letter's already open, but the envelope says,

_to Hans_  
_from Victor_

Who's Victor? Should I read it, or would that be rude?

It wouldn't matter, anyways. He's gone.

I open the letter and read it. Here's what it says:

_Dear Hans,_

_I see you finally became King. Congratulations! I can honestly say that I never thought you would become king before me, Trent, and Terence. How did you do it in the same kingdom you were charged for treason from? Didn't you try to kill queen Elsa? You obviously bought your way into the kingdom, so you didn't honestly get your way, but you got it nonetheless. Are you satisfied? Tell us all about it when you come to visit us with Elsa next week. We're sending a boat to come get you on Monday._

_Sincerely,_

_Prince Victor of the Southern Isles_

So that's why Elsa and Hans went back! Gosh, Victor is so rude!

Maybe Hans' brothers said something rude, and that's why they came early.

Kristoff comes back with a book in his hand.

"I see you already found something to read. Probably something you shouldn't be reading?" He raises his eyebrows.

I clear my throat and put the letter back into the dresser.

"Maybe."

He sighs. "Just don't get into any more trouble."


	14. Chapter 14

**POV: ELSA**

When I wake up, Anna is right beside me, reading a book.

"What happened?" I ask, getting up. All I remember is that we were in the ballroom. Then everything went black.

Anna puts down her book and smiles.

"Oh, Elsa! You're awake! You had me worried sick! I thought I was going to have to call the doctor again!" She rambles as she jumps out of bed and grabs a pitcher of water.

"Again? Anna, just tell me what happened!" I demand.

"You fainted in the ballroom, so I got the doctor because before you did you looked really sick. He told me you had a fever and was dehydrated." She hands me a glass of water and an apple.

"Really? How long was I asleep?" I ask as I gulp down the water and bite into the apple.

"Can I have more water, please?" I ask.

She gives me more water. "You were asleep all afternoon." She tells me.

"Oh," I drink all the water then put the glass on the table.

"So, how are you feeling?" She asks as she goes to get a thermometer.

"I feel a lot better than I did yesterday." I say truthfully.

"Thats good. Let me check your temperature to make sure your fever went down." She informs me.

I roll my eyes, but I let her.

"Since when did you become a doctor?" I say sarcastically when she's done.

"Since right now." She answers back.

I chuckle.

"Well, I've been in here all day looking after you, I think I'm going to go be with Kristoff before lunch, okay?" She tells me.

"Okay. Thanks, Anna." I smile.

She hugs me. "Your welcome."

When she leaves, I get out of bed and get dressed for lunch, then I do my hair.

I notice that there's a letter on the dresser next to my bed.

It wasn't there yesterday, maybe Anna left it there.

I pick it up and read the back.

It was for Hans.

That was the letter he got before we went to the Southern Isles.

Before he left me.

A stray tear falls down my cheek.

I miss him so much.

I need to let him go, I'm never going to see him again.

He doesn't love me anyway.

o-o-o-o

_**TWO YEARS LATER:**_

"Auntie Elsa! Pick me up!" Gabriella squeals as she runs towards me.

I pick her up and tickle her.

Her strawberry blonde pigtails bobbed up and down as she giggled.

"Gabby, aren't you supposed to be with your mother right now?"

Her big brown eyes narrowed as she crossed her arms and pouted.

"I don't wanna go with mommy!" She stated.

"Why not?" I ask.

"Because I don't wanna take a bath, and mommy said I need to take a bath."

I laugh. "Sorry, Gabby, but I need to bring you back to your mom."

"Aww. You're no fun." She pouts.

I roll my eyes as I bring her into Anna and Kristoff's room.

"Anna, I think I found your little stowaway." I joke as I hand Gabriella to her mother.

"Thank you! Gabby, what did I tell you? Now you're gonna have to go to bed early tonight." Anna scolds as she brings Gabby into the bathroom.

"But Mommy! That's not fair!" She whines.

I walk back to my room and get into my nightgown.

I sigh. I'm going to turn 25 in three days and I'm not even married.

I would have been, but-

Stop thinking about him._  
_

He's out of your life, and there's nothing you can do about it.

Anna and Kristoff tried to set me up with a few people, but none of them appealed to me.

I don't want anyone else, and I wish he felt the same way.

If I could just find him, and talk to him, then maybe I could fix everything.

How can I find him?

o-o-o-o-o

"Elsa! You're twenty five today! Happy birthday!" Anna smiles as Kristoff and Gabriella come into the room with breakfast for me.

"Awh, Breakfast in bed for me? I'm flattered." I smile as I sit upright in bed.

"We got your favorite, blueberry pancakes!" Gabriella jumps up and down.

"Do you like it?"

I smile. "Of course I do! Get over here!" I tell her.

When she comes over to me I pick her up and tickle her, then kiss her cheek.

"Thanks guys, really." I smile.

"Anything for the best sister in the world!" Anna hugs me.

"And, we got you something. Kristoff, go get it!" Anna orders.

"Guys, being my family is enough! You didn't have to get me anything." I smile.

"Oh, of course we did! Don't be ridiculous." Anna rolls her eyes.

I sigh.

Kristoff comes in with a wooden box.

"Daddy, Daddy! I need to tell you something!" Gabby pulls Kristoff down to her level and whispers in his ear.

"Of course." He smiles and gives her the box.

"Okay. Auntie, this is for you." Gabby gives me the box.

"Thank you!" I smile.

When I open the box, there's a beautiful silver locket in it with an engraved snowflake on the top.

I gasp. "This is beautiful! Thank you guys so much!" I beam.

"Here." Anna takes it and puts it on for me.

I look in the mirror.

"It looks so beautiful!" I get up and hug all three of them.

"Thanks for the best birthday ever."


	15. Chapter 15

**POV: ELSA**

"I just can't get him out of my mind, you know?" I tell Anna.

"You should write to him." She tells me.

"How? I don't even know where he lives." I sigh.

"Well, go to the Southern Isles and ask his family! They might know." She suggests.

"I don't want to go back! They were so rude to me." I complain.

"But if you can't get him out of your mind for two years, I'm pretty sure it's worth it." She tells me.

"You're right." I sigh.

"Who are you guys talking about?" Gabriella comes out from under the bed.

"Gabriella Anne Bjorgman! It is not polite to listen to people's conversations!" Anna scolds.

"I'm sorry, mommy! I just wanted to hear big girl talk!" Gabby starts to cry.

Anna sighs and picks up Gabby. "Elsa, I guess I'll talk to you about it later, okay? I think it's time for Gabby's nap." Anna says.

"No! I don't wanna take a nap!" Gabby screams.

"Okay." I sigh.

Anna's right, though. If I really have my heart set on finding him, then I should go back to the Southern Isles, no matter how difficult that is for me.

o-o-o-o

"Auntie Elsa, do you have to go?" Gabriella asks sadly.

"Yes, I do. I'll only be gone for a few days though, okay?" I hug my three year old niece tightly.

"Okay."

"Bye, Elsa. I hope you find what you're looking for." Anna smiles.

I hug her and Kristoff.

"Me too."

I take a deep breath and go onto the boat.

This is the first time I'll be traveling overseas by myself.

o-o-o-o

"Welcome to the Southern Isles, miss!" A man greets me as I step out of the boat.

"Thank you," I nod and leave, remembering how coldly everyone here once treated Hans.

I didn't tell Hans' family that I would be visiting, I was too scared that they would decline my request to come.

Not that I would actually want to stay.

I go to the castle, and the gates are closed.

"Excuse me, I'd like to talk to the queen and the three princes." I ask politely.

"And you are?" A guard asks.

"I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle, and they're my family. I'd like to see them, please." I demand.

So that was a half truth, it wasn't a lie, was it?

"Right away, your highness." He says, and the gates open.

I walk into the castle and bump into prince Victor.

"What are you doing here?" He snaps rudely.

"Where's Hans?" I snap back.

"I don't know! The last time we saw him was when he came with you to meet us. We haven't had any contact with him since." He explains.

"Oh." is all I say.

How can I be so stupid? He wouldn't be here!

I'll never find him.

o-o-o-o

"Did you find out where Hans is?" Anna asks hopefully.

"No, I didn't." I say sadly.

"I'm sorry. If it's true love, then you're gonna find him eventually! I promise." She consoles.

I know she's trying to make me feel better, but that just makes everything even worse for me right now.

I don't want to wait!

And the worse part is, I don't even know if he loves me back.

I try to hold it in, but I just can't. I burst into tears.

Anna consoles me for so long, I lost track of time.

Finally, I pull away and wipe my eyes.

"Thank you, Anna. I needed that." I admit.

"I love you, Elsa! I would jump off a cliff for you." She says, trying to make me feel better.

I laugh.

"Well, it's really late. You should go back to your room, I'm gonna wash up and go to bed." I tell her.

"Yeah, I'm tired." She gets up, stretches and yawns.

"Goodnight, Elsa." She hugs me and leaves my room.

I fall onto my bed and sigh.

Hans, sometimes I really wish I never met you, maybe it would have saved me some pain.

I play with the silver locket my family got me.

It's really late, I'm gonna wash up and go to bed.

o-o-o-o

**one month later:**

"Queen Elsa?" A servant knocks on my door.

I open the door for her.

"What is it?" I ask.

"A letter came into the mail for you." She says, then hands me a letter and leaves.

A letter for me?

I look at the envelope.

It's from the duchess of Asrengton.

I open up the letter and read it. Here's what it says:

_To Queen Elsa of Arendelle,_

_Some of us partners in trade have been discussing an issue we've been having with our meetings in Arendelle. We understand that we've been going there to meet for years, but we all live so far away! It's nothing personal, dear. Next week when we have the meeting, it is to be in Asrengton. Have a lovely week!_

_Sincerely,_

_Duchess Fiona of Asrengton._

Oh, I guess I'm going to have to travel more often now.

Oh well.

I should pack to be prepared for traveling. I have to be there in two days!

The only thing is, I just wish that she didn't tell me on such short notice!

She's always been disorganized and, well, a bit ditzy.

But, she is such a good friend.

o-o-o-o

"Welcome to Asrengton, your highness!" A man bows as I get off the boat.

I nod in respect and continue walking towards the castle.

The towns square is extremely crowded, and I have to push my way through just to get to the gates.

When I do, I accidentally bump into someone, and we both fall over.

"Oh my goodness! I am so sorry! I apologize, it's just so crowded and I didn't see you there!" I explain as I dust off my dress and try to get up.

Someone grabs my hand and pulls me back onto my feet.

"Elsa?" The person says in disbelief.

I look up to see Hans.

"Hans! I found you!" I say happily and hug him.

He hesitates, but then returns the embrace, then pulls me away.

"What do you mean? I- I only left because of you. I forced you to marry me, and that was wrong. I assumed that you didn't want me to stay, so I left." He explains.

That's why he left?

"Hans! I really wished that you could've talked to me. I loved you!" I cry.

With that last sentence, his face lit up.

"You do?" He asks happily.

"Of course!" I hesitate. "Hans, do you love me?" I ask uncertainly.

He leans in and kisses me.

"Does that answer your question?"


	16. Chapter 16

**POV: ELSA**

That night in the guest room of Asrengton, I can't sleep.

All I can think about was that kiss with Hans before the meeting.

I sigh in content.

Tomorrow I'm going home to Arendelle, maybe Hans can come too!

We have a guest room that he can stay in, so I don't see a problem.

I'm just so happy I found him, and that he loves me!

He loves me!

Anna was right, true love always finds a way.

o-o-o-o

"Hans, I'm leaving today, and I was wondering if you would want to come back to Arendelle with me?" I ask him nervously, wringing my hands over and over.

I hope he says yes!

"Of course I want to go back with you, Elsa! I missed out on two years being with you, and I'm not gonna miss another one!" He holds my hand.

I feel like there's an explosion inside me every time he touches me.

I smile and kiss him.

"Perfect! Come on, the boat's about to leave!" I say eagerly as I grab his hand and pull him towards the dock.

Oh gosh, I'm turning into Anna.

o-o-o-o

Finally, we get back to Arendelle.

I can't wait to bring Hans back!

When we're walking back home, I notice a look of uncertainty in Han's eye.

"Hans, what's wrong?" I stop walking and look at Hans.

"Huh?" He says with a jolt, almost as if he was in a daze.

"What's wrong?" I ask again.

"Nothing... I- I guess." He stutters.

Something's definitely wrong. "Hans, you can tell me anything, I promise that I won't be mad." I tell him. "Just tell me what's wrong!"

He sighs. "Elsa, you know our past! Anna and Kristoff aren't gonna accept me, and you know it!" He admits.

That's what's bothering him?

I chuckle. "Trust me, they already have."

"They did? When?" He looks at me in disbelief.

I falter. "When you left me. I tried to find you, and I convinced them throughout these two years that your heart isn't so cold after all."

His expression turns from stress to guilt within seconds after I finished my sentence.

"Elsa, I'm sorry. I wanted to be with you, and I thought you didn't love me." He starts. "Do you forgive me?" He asks.

"Of course I do, I know you were trying to do the right thing!" I hug him, then pull him back close enough so we meet face to face.

"I will always love you." I kiss him.

When we're done, he pulls me back and smiles. "So will I."

"Come on, we need to go see Anna, Kristoff, and Gabby!" I lead him to the castle.

He holds my hand and we walk there together.

**POV: KRISTOFF**

"Daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy!" Gabriella repetitively squealed as she grabbed onto my leg.

I laugh and pick her up. "What is it, sunshine?" I kiss her cheek.

She giggles. "When is Auntie Elsa coming back?" She asks, then she lets go of me and just dangles upside down, giggling.

"This is fun!"

I roll my eyes and bring her back up. "She should be here any minute."

She sighs, exasperated. "Okay. Can you play tea party with me until she comes?" She asks.

I tickle her. "Of course! Anything for my little princess."

She giggles.

I hear a door close downstairs, and Elsa's voice saying something.

Gabby gasps. "She's here! She's here, she's here she's here!" She squeals and claps her hands, then wiggles out of my arms and runs downstairs.

I shake my head.

I walk into me and Anna's room. "Anna, Elsa came back home!" I call out.

"Oh, Ok! I'm almost done with my bath, I'll be out in a minute." She calls from the bathroom.

Just then, Gabriella runs into the room, hugs my leg, and buries her face. "Daddy!" She cries.

I bend down to her level. "What is it?" I ask in concern.

"Auntie Elsa's here, but there's a stranger down there with her." She says nervously.

"A stranger?"

Who could Elsa have brought home? Gabby has snuck into her meetings enough times to know all of the royals that come here.

Maybe she brought someone else.

"Stay here with your mother, I'll be right back, okay?"

I get up and go downstairs.

When I'm at the top of the steps, I see Elsa's shadow, and a man's shadow.

Who did she bring here?

I go downstairs to get a closer look.

When I get there, I see Elsa and Hans.

Hans? She found him?

When Elsa sees me, her face lights up.

"Kristoff! You remember Hans, right?" She hugs me then pulls away, nervously waiting for my approval.

I roll my eyes. "How could I not remember him?" Then I smile. I don't want to make her feel bad, and I know Hans doesn't have bad intentions anymore.

If she's happy, I'm happy.

"It's great that you two are together. Anna should be down in a minute with Gabriella." I explain.

She beams. "Great!"

Hans shakes my hand nervously. "Uh, nice to see you again!" He smiles uncertainly.

Why is he so uneasy?  
Elsa sighs. "Hans is just nervous because of the past events you and Anna experienced with him." She explains.

"Well, I'm sure that'll go away once you get to know us." I try to make him feel a little more comfortable.

A few minutes later, Anna comes down the stairs, Gabby trailing right behind her.

When she walks over to us, Gabby shyly holds on to her leg, trying to hide from our new guest.

When Anna sees Hans, she smiles.

"Elsa!" She runs over and hugs her sister, then hugs Hans, with him awkwardly returning the embrace.

I chuckle.

"Oh, you two are together again! This is great!" She squeals.

Gabriella slowly walks over here, confused.

Elsa walks up to her, picks her up, tickles her, then puts her down again.

"Auntie Elsa! I missed you!" Gabby hugs her.

Elsa laughs. "I missed you too."

When Gabriella looks at Hans again, she hides behind Elsa.

She chuckles. "Gabby, this is Hans. There's no need to be scared, he doesn't bite!"

Gabby peeks out, then slowly walks toward Hans, who bends down to her level.

"Hi! I'm Hans. What's your name?" He asks.

"I-I'm Gabriella." She replies shyly.

"I like that name!" He smiles at her.

She smiles back, and hugs her princess doll.

"That's a pretty doll you've got there, can you show me?" He asks.

She giggles and shows him her doll.

"Her name is Princess Victoria, and she likes the color pink!" She explains.

He chuckles. "Well she's almost as an adorable princess as you are."

She smiles.

Well, it seems like she likes Hans, so that's one less thing I have to worry about with her.

"I think things are gonna be pretty nice around here." Anna says.

Elsa smiles. "I agree."


	17. Chapter 17

**I just wanted to let you guys know that this book is not done yet! I still have a lot of things to write about in this story! Sorry if you thought it was finished due to the ending of the chapter and me not updating :(**

**Thanks for all the reviews, and please r&r :)**

**I don't want to keep on talking, I know you just want to get to the book.**

* * *

_Three months Later:_

**POV: ELSA**

Everything here in Arendelle has been great these few months.

Hans and I have gotten to know each other better, and there's no more tension between him and my family anymore.

To make things even better, Hans is great with Gabriella! Gabby absolutely adores him.

I think he's perfect, and I love him.

o-o-o-o

"Where is my crown?" I say to myself while frantically looking through all my things.

I can't find it anywhere, and I have a meeting in five minutes!

"You mean this crown?" Hans holds up my crown in his hands as he leans against the open doorway.

"Oh, thank you! I've been looking all over for it! Where'd you find it?" I ask in relief.

"In Gabriella's toy-box. I wonder how it got there," He raises his eyebrows.

I roll my eyes.

"Thanks, I gotta go. I'm running late for my own meeting!" I state, reaching out for the crown.

He raises his arm high so I can't reach it.

I cross my arms playfully.

"Give it to me!" I laugh.

"Kiss me first, then I'll give it to you and you can run on to your little meeting." He smirks.

I roll my eyes and kiss him quickly.

"Now give it to me!"

"Nope. I don't think you meant it."

I sigh and kiss him again as he pulls me in closer.

About a minute later, a servant comes to my door. "Queen Elsa? I don't mean to interrupt anything, but you're running late!" She reminds.

I let go and gasp. "Oh my goodness! I have to go."

Hans gives me my crown as we kiss quickly again.

"Bye." I call as I dash down the hall while putting on my crown.

When I sit down in my chair, I sigh and slump down into my seat, out of breath from all that running.

"Where were you?" Anna whispers.

"Sorry I was running late, apparently Gabby thought my crown was a toy." I whisper, then chuckle.

Anna giggles. "She sure is something, you know how kids are."

I sigh. I love Gabby, but I really want to have a daughter or son of my own.

That would be nice, wouldn't it?

o-o-o-o

_one year later:_

**POV: HANS**

"My birthday's tomorrow, I can't believe it's already been a whole year that we were together!" Elsa says as we walk out in the garden, hand in hand.

I smile.

Tomorrow I'm gonna surprise her by taking her to dinner, and then I'm gonna propose to her. Then, she's going to have a surprise birthday party.

I already talked about it with Anna and Kristoff, and I already picked out the perfect engagement ring.

"Yeah, I can't believe it either! I love you." I tell her, kissing her hand.

She smiles. "I love you too."

"So, do you have any plans for tomorrow?" I ask, already knowing that Anna made sure her schedule was clear.

"No, not really. I guess I can just be with you and my family all day." She explains.

I smile again. I can't wait until tomorrow.

**POV: ANNA**

"Happy Birthday, Elsa!" I smile as Kristoff, Hans, Gabriella and I walk into the room.

Elsa smiles as she gets out of bed and hugs us all.

"You guys are the best!" She smiles.

I can't wait to see her face later on after Hans proposes to her.

Then, after that, we're gonna host her a big surprise party!

I'm so happy for them, they're gonna get married and everything's gonna be perfect!

Hans is gonna top all of our presents with that!

"Auntie Elsa! I made something for you." Gabby smiles sheepishly as she hides her present behind her back.

"Really?" Elsa smiles as she picks up her four year old niece.

"Yeah! Look!" She gives her a colorful, messy drawing of her and Elsa.

Elsa gasps as she takes the drawing.

"Do you like it?" Gabby asks nervously.

"Like it? I love it!" Elsa smiles as she gives Gabby a million kisses on her cheek.

Gabby giggles. "Yay!"

I smile as I rest my head on Kristoff's shoulder.

He kisses my forehead as he wraps his arms around me.

"I think today's gonna turn out great." I say to him.

"I agree." I smile.

**POV: ELSA**

"Oh, Hans! You didn't have to do this!" I smile.

He took me to the best dining place in the kingdom for my birthday!

"I know, but it's your birthday and I wanted to make it special." He smiles as he holds my hand from across the table.

He's the best.

"I love you." I smile back.

After we had dinner, we go outside and walk to the castle in the moonlight, hand in hand.

There wasn't anyone around, and all the castle lights were on.

I wonder why.

When we get half way there, Hans stops.

He takes a deep breath nervously. "Elsa? I have a question, it's really important." He says.

Why is he so nervous?

"What is it?" I ask.

He kneels down and takes out a box, then opens it.

In the box, there's the most beautiful diamond ring I've ever seen in my life.

I gasp and put both my hands to my mouth.

"Elsa, I'm in love with you and I can't live another day without asking this," He starts. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" I say without hesitation, happy tears in my eyes.

We both smile, then we kiss.

o-o-o-o

"I can't wait until I tell Anna and Kristoff!" I say happily.

"They already know! They helped me plan this out, and there's a big surprise waiting for you inside." He explains as he squeezes my hand and opens the castle doors.

"Surprise!" Anna, Kristoff, Gabby, and everyone in the whole kingdom yells.

They planned a surprise birthday party for me?

"Guys, this is amazing!" I gush, hugging Kristoff, Anna, and Gabby.

"How was your dinner?" Kristoff asked. Anna looked like she was about to explode.

"Amazing! Hans proposed to me and-"

"Did you say yes? Let me see the ring!" Anna blurts out, jumping up and down in excitement like a little kid.

"Of course I did! Look at how beautiful this is!" I show her my hand, where the diamond ring rests on my finger.

"Can I see?" Gabby pulls on my arm.

I laugh.

"Look, this is what Hans got me."

She gasps. "That's pretty! Why'd he get you that?" She asks innocently.

"Because, Hans and I are gonna get married!" I pick her up.

"Really? Does that mean he's gonna be my uncle now?" She asks excitedly.

"Yes! Isn't that great?" I ask her.

"Yeah! Yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay!" She claps her hands in excitement.

"I think this is important enough for birthday cake." She states, pronouncing birthday more like 'birfday.'

I laugh.

"No silly! We can't have birthday cake until we sing happy birthday." I tickle her.

She giggles. "When is that?" She asks.

"I don't know! Go ask your mother, she's the one who set this whole thing up." I say playfully as I put her down.

She runs to her mother and tugs at her shirt.

"Mommy! Mommy!" She calls.

Anna sighs. "One second," She tells the person she was talking to, puts down her drink and bends down to her level.

"Gabby, I told you not to interrupt mommy when she's talking!" Anna scolds.

'I'm sorry, but it's an emergency!" Gabriella exaggerates.

I chuckle.

Anna rolls her eyes. "What's the emergency?" She asks.

"When are we gonna have birthday cake? I'm starving!" She waves her little arms for emphasis on the 'starving.'

Anna laughs. "Soon. And that's not an emergency, honey! Go with daddy, okay?" She gets back up and continues talking.

Gabby sighs, then runs to her dad.

"She's a cutie." Hans says.

"Isn't she?" I smile. "I love kids." I say as I rest my head on his shoulder.

"Maybe some day we can have one of our own." He says as he puts his arm around me and kisses my cheek.

I smile. "Yeah. I always wanted to have one." I sigh.

"What would you want to name him or her?" He asks.

I sigh. "I don't know, I always imagined for a girl, Felicity, and for a boy, Xander." I tell him.

"I think I like those names." He agreed.

I'm so happy, we're gonna get married, and hopefully have a child of our own not to soon afterward.

* * *

** I hope you like the story so far! I still have quite a few chapters to write, it's not the end of the book yet! Please r&r.**


	18. Chapter 18

**POV: ELSA**

"Oh, Elsa! You look beautiful." Anna puts her hands on her mouth with tears in her eyes.

I smile. This time, I know the wedding's gonna be perfect.

"Thank you. You look amazing as well!" Her bridesmaid dress looks perfect.

"Thanks! Well, I have to go with Kristoff! Good luck!" She waves to me as she links arms with Kristoff and walk out of the room.

I fix my veil and smooth out my dress.

Everything's perfect.

Gabriella tugs at my dress.

"Auntie Elsa?"

I bend down to her level. "Yes, Gabby?" I ask her.

"When can I throw flowers?" She asks.

She's the flower girl, and she's been so excited to do this.

I laugh. "When one of the servants come and tell you to."

She sighs. "This is taking too long!"

I laugh.

A few minutes later, one of the servants come and get her, leaving me in here.

Now I have to wait until she tells me to go outside.

I can't wait!

I grab my bouquet of flowers and stand tall, waiting.

A minute later, the servant comes back.

"Queen elsa, are you ready?" She smiles.

I smile back. "Yes!" I say eagerly and leave the room.

I take a deep breath, then I walk through the big doors of the room where the wedding service will be held.

I walk down the aisle, smiling as big as I ever have.

I felt like I was gonna explode or something because of how happy I was!

I look into Hans eyes, and he smiles back at me.

Kristoff is beside him, and Anna and Gabriella are standing at the side I'll be at in a few moments.

Finally, I get to the end of the aisle and stand next to Hans.

"You look beautiful." He whispers.

I blush.

"We are here today to bring together once again these two lovers, Queen Elsa of Arendelle, and Prince Hans of the Southern Isles." The priest starts.

Then, we say all of our vows.

After that, we put on our rings and say a few more vows, then we finally get to my favorite part.

"You may now kiss the bride." The priest closes his book.

I embrace Hans and kiss him passionately.

This time, at this wedding, I meant it, and it was perfect.

The whole moment was just perfect.

o-o-o-o

_two months later:_

"Hans, I need to talk to you." I say nervously, even though I'm kind of excited.

"Yeah?" He asks.

I sigh.

Maybe I shouldn't tell him, maybe he'll be mad at me if I tell him.

"Elsa? Hello? You were gonna say something?" Hans says, snapping me back into reality.

I take a deep breath. "I-" I stop.

I'm scared, what if things don't go the way as planned?

"You what?" He asks in concern.

"I'm pregnant." I blurt out.

"Are you serious?"

I knew this was a bad idea.

Then he leans in and kisses me.

"This is great! We're gonna have a kid!" He smiles.

"You're happy! I thought you would be mad." I explain in relief.

"Why would I be mad?" He puts his arm around me and kisses my forehead. "I love you, and I wouldn't want things any other way."

I smile and kiss his cheek. "Perfect."

"So, did you tell Anna and Kristoff yet?" He asks.

"No, I was waiting to tell you first." I explain.

"Oh, okay. When are you planning to tell them?" He asks.

"I was thinking about telling them tonight at dinner?" I suggest.

"Perfect."

I smile.

I'm finally gonna have a child! That's alway's been my dream, I love kids.

o-o-o-o

"Oh, Elsa! This is amazing! I can give you Gabriella's old crib, and some old toys, and we can get new things to set up a nursery!" Anna rambles.

I smile. "You would help me with that?" She's the best sister ever.

"Of course! This is a big deal!" Anna says.

"I was thinking that maybe the nursery for the baby could be next to Gabriella's room, so that when they're older it can be easier for them to play together." I explain, imagining them to get along as cousins.

"Yeah! That sounds perfect! Oh, and we can paint the walls a bright color and decorate the room! You choose, of course, since you're the mother here." Anna says.

I laugh. "Of course, but even though I'm so excited, I'm kinda scared. I don't know anything about being a mother, and I feel so immature! I'm older than you and I have no experience!" I admit.

"Elsa, I can help you through it! It's not easy, but I promise Kristoff and I can help you and Hans." She assures.

"Thanks." I smile.

"Things will be perfect."

o-o-o-o

"This room looks beautiful!" I say breathlessly as I put down a small chair in the nursery.

The room's a bright yellow, and there's a crib right next to the window. A whole bunch of toys are neatly tucked away at every corner of the room. It looks perfect!

Hans puts his arms around me and kisses my cheek. "I agree. This baby's lucky to be in this family."

I smile. "I'm so excited! I just can't wait until she's here."

It took us four months to make this room the way it is now, but it was worth it.

"Only five more months." He reminds.

I sigh. "It's too long!"

Then, Gabriella bursts into the room.

"Auntie Elsa! Uncle Hans!" She yells, running towards us.

"What is it, sweetie?" I ask her.

"I made something for the baby, it took me a long time! Mommy helped me." She takes out two dolls, a prince, and a princess.

"This is Prince Peter, and Princess Alaina. The prince is for if it's a boy, and the princess is for if it's a girl!" She says proudly.

I gasp and take both of the dolls. "Gabby, this is amazing! I think the baby will love it!" I say, and show Hans the dolls.

He takes them. "How did you make them? They look wonderful!" He picks her up.

"I told mommy that I wanted to make these, and she helped me get all the stuff, then showed me how to make them!" Gabby explains.

"Wow!" He says and tickles her.

"Thank you for the dolls, but lunch is in an hour! Shouldn't you be taking a bath?" I cross my arms.

Gabby frowns. "Yeah... I think I'm gonna skip that today!" She dismisses.

I laugh and take her.

"I don't think so, come on, let's go. Your parents should be home soon, I think I need to give you a bath before they come." I say responsibly.

She pouts and crosses her little arms. "You're no fun."

I chuckle. "Oh well."


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm so sorry for the late update! I've been so busy lately, but I promise I'll try to update more often. And sorry for such a short chapter! I promise the next few will be much longer!**

* * *

_A week before Elsa has her baby:_

**POV: HANS**

"I know you're about to have the baby, but I need to go to their kingdom, or they wont want to do business with us anymore, and then everything's gonna fall apart." I explain before I get onto the boat.

Elsa sighs and looks down. "I know... but by the time you get back, I would have already had the baby!"

"I know, I know. I don't want to do this, and I'll only be gone for a week," I kiss her.

"I promise I'll get back as soon as I can, okay?" I reassure.

She nods and smiles. "I love you,"

We kiss again.

"I love you too. Bye." I say, then I go onto the boat.

o-o-o-o

_one week later:_

I'm finally back home! Now I get to go see Elsa, and I get to see my daughter, or son.

When I get back into the castle, it's quiet.

Almost too quiet.

I close the door a little too loudly.

Oops.

Then, Anna comes down the stairs.

She has tears in her eyes.

"Anna, what happened?" I ask in concern.

"Hans, before you go upstairs, there's something you should know- about Elsa." She starts.

"What? Is there something wrong?"

She bites her lip.

"Hans, I'm so sorry, I-" She chokes up, and doesn't finish her sentence.

"What happened? Just tell me!" I state. What happened that was so bad?

"The baby died." She manages to say.

"What?" I crack.

My baby's gone.

"Elsa's in her room, if you want to see her. She hasn't left it since it happened." She tells me.

I walk up the stairs slowly, then open the door to our room.

It's dark, and the only light that's coming in is from the door.

Elsa's sitting in the corner of the room, her face buried in her knees, ice surrounding the walls, ceiling, and floor.

I sit down next to her.

"Anna told me what happened." Is all I say.

I hear a faint cry, and then she lifts her head and looks at me with her tear stained face.

"I'm sorry." She starts crying.

I grab her and wrap my arms around her.

She buries her face in my chest.

I rest my chin on her head.

"It's not your fault, Elsa. It's not anyone's fault." I coax and kiss her hair.

"I just can't believe she was gone before I got to hold her in my arms."

I falter. "Me too."

o-o-o-o

**POV: ELSA**

I wake up early, and make sure Hans isn't up.

I open the drawer next to the bed and get the key to the nursery, then walk out of the room and go there quietly.

I open the door and look around the room with tears in my eyes.

Why did this have to happen to me?

My daughter, Felicity, is gone.

I sit down on the rocking chair and cry my heart out, thinking about all of the things that could've been.

Life's just not fair.

About a half hour later, I hear a knock on my door.

I wipe my face and open the door to see Gabriella standing there.

"Auntie Elsa? Why are you crying?" She looks at me with her big brown eyes.

I pick her up and set her on my lap on the rocking chair, rocking slowly back and forth.

"Well, Auntie just lost someone she really cared about." I explain, trying not to cry.

Gabriella hugs me. "It's okay, Auntie. You always have me." I feel like crying all over again, but I maintain my composure and hug her back.

She's right, at least I have my family. I'm lucky to have them all.

"Why are you awake? It's really early!" I ask after a while of silence.

"I heard you crying from my room." She says innocently.

Now I feel really bad.

"I'm sorry." I say.

"Come on, you should go back to bed." I say as I pick her up and bring her to her room.

Instead of protesting, like she always does, she just holds on to me and nods. "Okay."

I put her back in her room and tuck her into bed, then close the door.

Maybe this is what it could've been like if Felicity grew up. Her and Gabby could've been the best of friends.

I need to stop it, right now.

I need to let it go, and stop feeling sorry for myself.

I take a deep breath and take out the key to the nursery.

It's time to do what I was preparing myself to do this whole time.

I lock the door to the nursery, hide the key in my pocket, and go back into my room.

I'm never looking in there, ever again.

I get back in bed, pull the covers up, and try to go back to sleep.

* * *

**I just want to say I'm sorry please don't hate me okay bye.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I just want to apologize for the previous sad chapter, but I promise it'll get better**

* * *

One year later:

**POV: ANNA**

Things have gotten better since the incident with Elsa.

Her and Hans don't really talk about what happened, and they're not depressed.

I'm happy about that.

"Mommy!" Gabriella pulls at my dress.

I bend down to her level.

"Yes?"

"I have a question." She tells me.

"What do you want to ask?" I pick her up.

"Why do Auntie Elsa and Uncle Hans always go on trips?" She asks.

"Because they're the king and queen, they have duties to attend to. Why?" I ask.

"I don't like it... They have to go to another one tomorrow!" she pouts.

"Sorry sweetie, but it's their job!" I put her down.

"Maybe you should spend today with them, since they're leaving tomorrow." I suggest.

"Okay!" She says excitedly, then runs out of the room.

I smile.

She's so cute.

o-o-o-o

**POV: ELSA**

"Bye guys!" I hug Anna and Kristoff, then I pick up Gabby and kiss her cheek.

"Bye Gabby." I smile.

"Auntie Elsa?" She asks.

"Yeah?" I answer.

"After this, can you stop going on trips? I miss you and uncle Hans a lot." She frowns.

I falter.

Even though it's my job, I should be there for my family.

"I'll try, I promise." I kiss her cheek again and put her down.

"Bye!" I wave as I get onto the ship with Hans.

"Hans, she's right. We should go on less trips, even if it's for the good of the kingdom! Family's more important." I explain.

He nods. "I agree. This should be our last one for a while."

o-o-o-o

That night on the boat, I wake up to a loud crash, then the boat tossed to the left violently.

"Hans! What's happening?" I get out of bed and leave the room with him.

When I open the door, water begins to flow into the room.

I gasp.

The ship is sinking!

"Elsa, we have to go, _now_!" He grabs my hand and leads me to the top deck.

When we get there, it's total chaos! People are abandoning ship, and there's only one boat left.

Hans and I go in as fast as we can, and lower it to the choppy waters.

We try to go away from the ship, where the storm is very strong, but it takes a lot of effort.

Finally, after a while, the storm calms, but we can't see any ship-members anywhere, and the boat already sunk.

I start to cry. "What are we gonna do?"

Hans sighs tiredly. "I don't know. We just have to wait until we see land, or until a boat comes by." He explains.

I shiver, and rest my head on his shoulder.

o-o-o-o

"Elsa, wake up!" Hans shakes me awake.

I yawn, and sit up straight. "What is it?" I ask, sighing exhaustedly.

"Look, land!" He points a few feet away, where I see a big island with forests and trees.

I gasp. "This is perfect!"

We get off the boat and step onto the warm, hot sand.

"We're alive!" I cry.

Hans stays silent for a few minutes, then speaks. "Yeah, we're alive, but we're stranded on an island, alone. No one's ever gonna find us, Elsa."

I sigh. "You're right. What are we gonna do?"

He hesitates. "We should go into the forest and get food, then make a shelter of some sort, somehow..." He shakes his head.

"Hey, we have to be positive about this, okay?" I look at him.

"Yeah, I know..."

We walk deeper into the island, more like in the middle of it. It's humid and sticky, and there are trees everywhere.

Hans stops walking, and his mouth hangs open. "I don't believe it."

I catch up to him. "What is it?" I follow where his eyes are going, and I can't believe what I see.

There's a huge treehouse, in the middle of the forest.

There's voices and noises, so I know someone's in there.

"Someone's been here for a while! They can help us!" Hans says.

I smile.

There might be hope for us after all!

We run up the steps and knock on the door frantically.

"Help us! We're stranded on the island and need help!" I call.

There are hushed whispers, then a man opens the door slowly.

He looks at me in disbelief.

"Elsa?"

At first I don't recognize him, then I realize who he is.

"Dad?" I say happily and hug him.

He stiffens, but returns the embrace.

"Elsa, you learned how to control your powers?" He asks in disbelief.

I laugh. "I learned a long time ago. Anna and I are sisters again!" I explain. "Well, I mean, we've always been sisters, but..."

"Is mom with you?" I ask.

"Yes! But first, how did you get here? Is there any way to get back to Arendelle?" He asks hopefully.

I hesitate. "No, we were shipwrecked, like I guess you were..."

"We?" His eyes trail over to Hans.

"Who's this?" He asks, his eyes narrow.

I grab Hans' arm. He's speechless, and kind of nervous. "Dad, this is Hans. I married him."

Now it's my dad's turn to be speechless.

"Elsa?" He asks a little quieter, his expression saddens.

"Yes?"

"How long have we been gone?"

I falter. "About eight years..."

It's silent for a while, then mom walks to the doorway and gasps.

"Elsa!" she pulls me in close.

I smile, and hug her tightly.

"I thought I'd never see you again!" she smiles, but she looks hurt.

She looks at Hans. "And this is?"

"My husband, Hans." I hold his hand.

"It's nice to meet you both. It's a shame I met you guys this way, though..." He shakes his head.

"So no one ever comes to this island?" He asks in disbelief.

"No, at least not until you two came. I think you two will be stuck here!" She explains sadly.

"Yeah, we figured..." I sigh.

"What are we gonna do?"

Mom puts her hand on my shoulder. "You two can stay here, it's not much, but, at least we have family."

o-o-o-o

"Did she really do that?" Mom laughs.

"Yeah!" All of us have been talking for a while, catching up on everything we missed out on these eight years.

"Oh, Anna sure is something." Dad comments.

Just to keep things cool for now, Hans and I have decided to wait until they know him a little better to tell them about our history.

"So, has Anna settled down? Did she get married yet?" Mom asks.

"Yeah, she married an ice harvester named Kristoff. He's a great guy, you would have approved, I'm sure." I explain.

"They have a little girl named Gabriella." I smile.

"She's adorable, the sweetest little girl ever."

They smile. "I just wish we could meet them..." Dad sighs.

"Uh, so how about you guys? Do you have any kids?" Mom asks, trying to change the subject to make things lighter.

I remember Felicity, and my eyes brim up with tears.

"We had a daughter about a year ago, Felicity..." I start. "But, she died."

They gasp. "I'm so sorry..." She apologizes.

I sniff. "No, it's fine. We-We've moved on" I take a deep breath.

Hans squeezes my hand in reassurance.

* * *

**I might not update for a few days, but I promise I will soon! I'm starting to get to the final chapters of my book, I'm probably going to have at the least 5 chapters left, then it's over! I promise things will get better about the baby, and the shipwreck situation.**

**Bye for now!**


	21. Chapter 21

**SO SO sorry for the long wait! I might have a few more of those this week but I promise this friday I'll have them coming more often again. Thanks for staying with this, I promise I'm not abandoning it!**

* * *

**POV: ANNA**

"Kristoff, where's the boat? It should've been here hours ago!" I state nervously, chewing on my bottom lip.

He sighs. "Anna, relax. I know as much as you do. Maybe they're just late." He reassures.

"Oh, I don't know. I feel really weird, like something's wrong." I say.

As if on queue, someone knocked on our door.

"Who is it?" I ask as I go toward the door.

"It's me, madam. May I come in?" One of the servants ask.

"Of course! What is it?" I ask as I open the door for her to come in.

She hands me an envelope. "This letter came in the mail for both of you." She explains, then leaves the room so that we could read it by ourselves.

"Who's it from?" Kristoff asks.

"I don't know, it just says both of our names on it." I tell him.

I open the letter and read it out loud. Here's what it said:

_To Princess Anna and Prince Kristoff of Arendelle,_

_We regret to inform you that King Hans and Queen Elsa of Arendelle have died on a shipwreck. We are very sorry for your loss, and will do the best that we can to look for any survivors in that area._

I gasp. That's why they didn't come home!

I was right, something was wrong...

"They-they're gone." I manage to say through tears.

Kristoff holds me close, and I cry my heart out.

A few minutes later, Gabriella runs into the room, and sees me crying.

"Mommy, what's wrong?" She hugs my leg.

I sigh. How am I going to tell her this?

"Daddy can tell you." I say, putting Kristoff on the spot.

He hesitates, then picks her up.

"When's Auntie Elsa and Uncle Hans coming back?" She asks innocently.

"Gabby," He starts softly, careful not to say anything too harsh. "They're not coming back."

Her eyebrows furrow in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

He breathes out. "They got in a shipwreck, they're not here anymore." He tried to explain as gently as possible.

"Oh." Her face falls, and her eyes start to water.

"It's all gonna be okay, I promise." I take Gabriella and bring her back to her room.

"It's getting late, I want you to get some sleep, okay?" I need some time to think things through alone.

"Okay mommy." She doesn't protest.

I close the door and quietly go back to my room.

"Kristoff, what are we going to do?" I ask hopelessly.

He shakes his head. "I don't know, we just have to stay together and take it one day at a time." He reassures.

o-o-o-o

**POV: ELSA**

We've been here for almost a week, but we've been doing better than expected!

It was awkward staying in the same place as my parents, and we wanted some privacy, so we made our own treehouse!

It took all week, but it was worth it.

I'm still pretty sad that we can't ever see Anna, Kristoff, or Gabriella ever again.

But, we need to stay positive, like my parents did all these years.

"I think we're gonna be okay, living here." I tell Hans, and put my head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I don't think it'll be as bad as I thought." I admit.

My parents walk towards us. "Wow, you guys did a great job!" My mom complimented, gesturing towards the house.

"Thanks." I smile.

"I'm sorry that you guys ended up here, I admit, when we got here, we went crazy! You just have to make the best of it, though, and stay positive, okay?"She said sympathetically.

"Yeah, we know. At least I found you guys!" I said, trying to forget about what I had to leave behind me.

"I think everything will be okay if we just stay together."

o-o-o-o

**POV: ANNA**

The funeral for Elsa and Hans was depressing, and worse than my parents' funeral.

I had to go through this for mom and dad, and now I have to go through it for my own sister.

Other than Kristoff and gabby, I don't have anyone left to support me, and now I have a whole kingdom to run! I don't know what to do anymore.

If I couldn't handle running the kingdom for the one day Elsa and Hans left to the Southern Isles, how am I going to handle it for the rest of my life?

"Anna, the funeral's been over for a while and it's getting dark. I think we should go home." Kristoff suggests, putting a hand on my shoulder and snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, your right. Let's go." I say quietly.

Kristoff picks up Gabby and puts her in the carriage. I get in after they do.

The rest of the ride home is silent.

o-o-o-o

_one year later_

"Queen Anna! The ship's ready, if you don't hurry, you'll be late!" A servant warns me.

"Yes, thank you. I'll be right there in a few minutes." I say nervously.

I honestly don't want to go. What if we get shipwrecked like the rest of my family?

As if Kristoff was reading my mind, he holds my hand and squeezes it in reassurance. "We'll be fine, Anna." He says, then kisses my forehead.

I bite my lip.

"Mommy, mommy, mommy! Let's go! We're gonna be late!" Gabriella tugs on my arm.

I laugh. "Okay, we can go now!" I begin to walk towards the dock with Kristoff and Gabby.

It's not usual to bring children on trips like this, but Gabriella's only five and a half years old, and I don't want to lose her if anything happens to Kristoff and I on this trip.

When we get on the ship, Gabby runs around excitedly, looking at all of the new things on a ship that she has never seen before.

"Wow, I'm on a row-boat!" She squeals, clapping her hands.

Kristoff laughs. "No, silly! We're on a ship, not a row-boat!" He tickles her.

She laughs. "Ooh! That's even better!" Then she stops. "What's a ship?"

Kristoff shakes his head and picks her up. "We're on one right now! I just told you that."

"Oh, that makes more sense." She sighs.

"Silly me."

"You are a silly little girl, aren't you?" He tickles her again.

The ship starts moving, and I realize it's already 4:00 in the afternoon!

"I think it's nap time, sorry to end the fun!" I say, then pick her up and bring her to the bottom floor of the ship, where her room is, right next to ours.

She crosses her arms. "You always do, you're mean!" She pouts.

"_Gabriella Sophia Bjorgman!_ You do not talk to me that way!" I scold.

She puts her head down.

"I'm sorry, mommy." She sniffs.

I sigh. "It's okay. Now go to bed, you should've been asleep an hour ago, but we had to wait for the ship." I tuck her into bed and kiss her cheek.

"I love you." I say before walking out of the room.

"I love you too, mommy." She says before falling asleep.


	22. Chapter 22

**POV: ANNA**

I wake up to feel the boat jerk to the right.

I freeze.

This is it, this is how I'm gonna die.

Just like everyone else.

"Kristoff, did you feel that?" I ask nervously, waiting to see the water rise up the floorboards.

He groans, then gets up. "Feel what?"

"The boat, it-it's sinking!" I say shakily.

He jolts awake. "What?"

"Come on, go get Gabriella! I'll find out what's going on." Kristoff tells me, as he gets up and runs up the stairs.

I run to Gabby's room and pick her up.

"Mommy, what's happening?" She asks foggily, rubbing her eyes.

"Nothing, sweetie, don't worry about it, okay? Go back to bed." I tell her gently.

She nods and then falls asleep again, resting her head on my chest.

I hold onto her tightly, and go to the top deck to see Kristoff talking with a few of the sailors.

"Kristoff, what's happening?" I ask nervously.

"Anna, don't worry about it! It's not as bad as you think. This area usually has a lot of storms, so they're gonna try to avoid a shipwreck and take a stop at an island for a few days until this storm passes." He explains tiredly.

"Oh, okay." I feel better now.

Of course, I always have to make a situation more than it really is.

I guess I'm just really scared of getting shipwrecked.

"I'm gonna put Gabriella back in bed and go back to sleep. Sorry for waking you up." I apologize and go back downstairs.

o-o-o-o

The next morning, I get up and go to the top deck early.

I tap on one of the sailor's shoulders. "Excuse me?" I start.

He turns around. "Yes, miss?"

"Can we go on the island while we're here? It's a beautiful day!" I ask hopefully.

"Why, of course miss! You can leave anytime you want between now and before the sun sets. We need to make a few repairs to the boat, anyway. There's no need for you and your family to be cooped up here all day! Believe me..." He groans.

I smile. "Thank you."

I go down to Gabby's room and gently shake Gabriella awake.

"Gabby, want to explore the island?" I ask eagerly.

She gasps. "Yeah! That sounds like fun!"

"Okay, put on your clothes, I'll wake up your father." I tell her.

"Yay! You're the best mommy ever!" She says excitedly.

I go back to my room.

"Kristoff, wake up. Gabby and I are going on the island." I order.

He groans and puts a pillow over his head.

"Go by yourself." He says.

I narrow my eyes.

"Kristoff," I say in an authoritative tone.

He sighs and gets up.

"Okay, fine. But I'm only going because I want to, not because you made me."

I roll my eyes. "Whatever makes you happy."

o-o-o-o

"Look at all the pretty flowers, mommy!" Gabby points to them with her free hand.

I pull her in closer. I don't want to lose her. The forest in this island is big, and I'm sure there's a lot of dangerous animals here as well.

"They are nice, aren't they?" I comment.

"Yeah! And all the big trees and everything!" She gushes.

"When I grow up, I'm living here." She decides.

I laugh.

"I'm sure that you will, honey." Kristoff says, knowing that's never happening.

**POV: ELSA**

"Hans, it's really nice out, wanna go for a walk?" I ask, with an ulterior motive.

I feel sick to my stomach about what I have to tell him, but I'm excited too.

"Sure." He replied.

He opened the door and walked outside with me, hand in hand.

This is the perfect time to tell him, I can't back out like I did yesterday.

After we get to a certain point in the forest, I knew I needed to stop stalling and get to telling him.

"Hans, I need to tell you somethi-" I got cut off.

Before I could finish my sentence, we heard something fall a few feet away from us.

I turned around, but no one was there.

That was strange.

Then we hear faded voices, like someone was walking away.

They didn't sound like my mom or my dad.

"Someone else is on the island?" I say to Hans.

"Maybe there's a boat that can come bring us home!"

"I don't know, Elsa. We don't know these people, and they could be dangerous! Stay here, I'll be right back." He orders, then walks towards the area those people left.

I agree, and sit on a fallen tree trunk, waiting for him to come back.

A few minutes later, Hans runs back to where I am, grabs my hand, and pulls me towards where the people were.

"Elsa, you need to come over here, _right now._" He says excitedly.

"Um, okay! What's happening?" I ask.

"You'll see."

Then we walk towards where the people went.

He stops walking, and I look where he's looking to see Anna, Kristoff, and Gabriella!

I can't believe it!

I run over to them and hug them all.

"Guys! I thought I would never see you again!" I say happily.

"Elsa! You-you're alive!" Anna says with tears in her eyes as she hugs me again.

"You wouldn't believe all that Hans and I have been through! Oh my goodness, I need you guys to meet someone." I ramble.

"Come on!" I grab Anna and Kristoff's hands and pull them towards our tree-houses.

Mom and Dad will be so happy to see Anna again, and the people they haven't met yet.

"Where are we going?" Gabby asks.

"It's a surprise!" I smile.

When we get there, I stop Anna, Kristoff, and Gabby.

"You guys, wait right here with Hans, okay?" I ask.

"Uh, okay..." Kristoff says uncertainly.

I run into my parent's tree house.

"Mom! Dad! You need to go outside with me, _right now_." I order, out of breath from all the running.

Mom puts down the book she was reading.

"Elsa, calm down! We'll be out in a few minutes." She says, surprised by my outburst.

"No, you guys need to go now! I need to show you guys something!" I say, pulling them out of their chairs.

"Okay, okay! We're coming! Is it really this important?" Dad asks.

I sigh. "Trust me, it is." I open the door and lead them to where Anna, Kristoff, and Gabby were.

When they look at Anna, they gasp.

Anna's eyes widen.

"Mom, Dad?" She says happily and runs up to them.

They all hug.

"Anna!" Mom says in content, holding her close.

"Anna, I thought I'd never see you again!" Dad says happily.

"Guys, this is my husband, Kristoff." Anna grabs Kristoff's arm.

"And this," She takes Gabby.

"Is my daughter, Gabriella."

She bites her lip, waiting for our parent's approval.

Mom and Dad smile through tears.

"I'm so proud of you." Dad says.

"Nice to meet you, Kristoff." He nods at Kristoff.

"And you, Gabriella." He smiles.

Gabby smiles uncertainly, then whispers something in Anna's ear.

Anna laughs. "This is my mommy and daddy, so they're your grandparents." Anna explains.

Gabby gasps. "I have grandparents?"

"Yes you do." Mom smiles, then she falters.

"Anna, did you get shipwrecked?" She asks.

She shakes her head. "No, there's a boat waiting for us near the shore!" She explains.

"We can go home!" Hans exclaims excitedly.

"Let's go _now_!" Gabriella struggles to get out of Anna's grasp.

She rolls her eyes and puts her down, but holds her hand, letting her pull her towards the shore.

Everyone else follows.

I can't believe it, we're actually going home!


	23. Chapter 23

**POV: ELSA**

Finally, we're back home!

I never thought I would see this place again. I never even thought I'd see Anna, Kristoff, or Gabby again either.

Thank goodness I did, and I'm grateful for it.

That night, when I was about to fall asleep, Hans taps on my shoulder.

"Elsa?"

I get up. "Yeah? What is it?" I ask.

He's silent for a moment, then he speaks. "What were you going to tell me?" He asks.

I hesitate.

Should I tell him?

I should, better late than never.

I take a deep breath. "Hans, I-" I stop.

Maybe I shouldn't tell him.

He gets up and looks at me.

"Elsa, what's wrong? You know you can tell me anything." He says in concern.

"I know, it's just-" I sigh.

"I don't know if you'll like what I have to say." I admit.

He furrows his brows. "Elsa, even if I don't like it, I'll always love you." He tells me.

"You know that, don't you?" He asks, with a tinge of hurt in his voice.

I sigh. "Of course I do, it's just-"

"Then tell me." He says.

I hesitate.

"I," I start.

"I'm pregnant." I bite my lip, waiting for his response.

He kisses me.

"This is great!" He smiles.

"Have you told Anna or your parents yet?" He asks.

"No, I was waiting to see if you were okay with it first." I tell him in relief.

Then his smile fades.

"Why were you so nervous?" He asks.

"Oh, well..." I hesitate.

How can I explain this to him?

"I-I thought that you wouldn't want a child after what happened before..." I trailed off.

His expression changes into sympathy as he puts his arms around me.

"Of course I would." He kisses the top of my head.

"I love you."

o-o-o-o

A few days later, there was a ball in celebration of my parents, Hans, and me coming back home.

That's when I decided to tell everyone else my big news.

"Presenting The King and Queen of Arendelle, Princess Elsa and Prince Hans of Arendelle, Princess Anna Bjorgman and Prince Kristoff Bjorgman of Arendelle, and Princess Gabriella Bjorgman of Arendelle." The presenter announces.

All of the guests clap.

We all bow.

"Guys? Hans and I want to tell you something." I say, grabbing my family's attention.

"What is it?" Mom asks.

I look at Hans, he nods.

Okay, here I go.

"I'm pregnant." I blurt out.

"Elsa, that's great!" Anna says happily and hugs me.

"I think I've waited long enough, and I moved on. I think everything's gonna be fine." I explain.

Dad nods. "I'm proud of you."

I smile. "Thanks, dad."

o-o-o-o

_eight and a half months later_

The baby's almost here, I know it.

It's time to do what I was dreading to do for the past eight and a half months.

I go into the dresser of my room and take out a key, then walk down the hall to the vacant room next to Gabriella's.

I take a deep breath, then unlock the door.

When I look inside, I almost feel like crying.

An unused crib sits at the corner of the bright room, collecting dust.

I have to use this room for the baby that's coming, no matter how many bad memories lie in here.

I let go, it's okay to feel sad every once in a while, but it's in the past.

o-o-o-o

"Yes, so what are you gonna name it if its a girl?" Anna asks.

Anna, my mom and me have been sitting in my room talking about the baby for hours.

"Well, I was gonna name her Saige. Is that a good name?" I ask.

"It's a wonderful name." Mom assured.

"And how about if its a boy?" Anna asks again.

"Like before, I'll name him Xander." I finish.

"How do you pick out names like this?" Anna asks, bewildered.

I chuckle. "I just pick whatever sounds best. And, you pick out pretty good names yourself. I think Gabriella's a beautiful name." I compliment.

"Thanks." She smiles.

Then it hits me.

A sharp pain coming from my stomach, and a really bad one at that.

It's hurts so much that I fall onto the floor.

The baby's coming, now.

Anna and Mom gasp.

"Is the baby coming?" Anna asks.

"Yes!" I manage to say.

"Oh, dear. Anna, go get some of the maids after you help me put Elsa in bed." Mom orders.

"Okay." She obeys.

They help me get into my bed, then Anna dashes out of the room to get more help.

"Elsa, everything's going to be alright, just take deep breaths and relax." She tells me calmly.

I try to relax, but I can't.

"I-I want Hans here-" I say before another pain hits me.

Anna comes into the room with three maids.

"Gerda, go get Prince Hans immediately." Mother ordered.

"Right away, your highness." She left the room swiftly.

A few minutes later, a worried Hans comes into the room and runs to my side right away.

"Hans, I-I think I'm having the baby!" I grab his hand and hold on tightly.

He winces. "I see. Don't worry, I'll be right here the whole time." He comforted.

o-o-o-o

It turns out, I wasn't having just one baby, I had twins! A boy and a girl.

I sit on my bed, rocking Saige back and forth while Hans holds Xander.

"The girl is Saige, and the boy is Xander." I tell Gabriella, who's sitting next to me on the bed.

She claps her hands. "Can I hold one?" She asks.

I hesitate.

"Gabby, I think you're too young to hold a baby alone." Kristoff says.

I bite my lip. "Here, sit on my lap, and you can hold Saige with me." I tell her gently.

She smiles. "Yay!" She says excitedly.

I carefully put Saige in her arms, but make sure there's no way she can drop the baby.

"Be gentle, babies are really delicate, okay?" I explain.

"Okay Auntie Elsa." She says softly, admiring the baby.

"Saige, Xander, I promise that I'll be the best cousin ever!" Gabby says happily.

"I finally have someone to play with!"


	24. Chapter 24

**I am _SO_ sorry for the long wait for the update! I've been so stressed out lately, and it's been really busy. This is probably gonna be the last chapter of the book, and I'm sorry it's so short! Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews, every one of you are absolutely amazing.**

* * *

**POV: ELSA**

"Auntie Elsa, Auntie Elsa!" Gabby calls out for my attention.

I put Xander down in his crib and bend down to her level. "Yes?"

She puts her hands behind her back and looks at me shyly.

"Can I help you tuck the babies in for bed?" She asks sheepishly.

I laugh. "Of course, sweetheart. But, you can only tuck in Xander. I still have to feed Saige, and it's really late! Shouldn't you be in bed too little miss?" I cross my arms.

She smiles mischievously.

I shake my head.

"Do it quickly, then go to your room before your mother sees you. You know how she is about your bedtime." I warn.

She groans. "I know..."

I pick her up so she can be tall enough to pull the blankets over little Xander, then I put her down.

"Now go to bed, Gabby!" I tell her.

"I'm going, I'm going." She says.

"But, before I go, I wanna tell you that I wanna be a mommy when I grow up just like my mommy and just like you!" She informs.

I smile. "Okay, sweetie. Being a mother's the best feeling in the world, I do hope that you'll be one when you're older." I pick her up and tickle her, then bring her to her own room and tuck her into bed.

"Now go to sleep!" I kiss her forehead then turn off the lamp, and leave the room.

I go back to my room where Xander and Saige's cribs are, and climb into bed next to Hans.

"Is Xander asleep?" I ask as I grab Saige to feed her.

"Yeah, finally." He sighs.

"This parenting stuff is a lot more work than I expected." He admits.

"I know, but it's worth it." I smile as I rock Saige back and forth.

Hans leans over and kisses me.

"Yes it is. I love you." He tells me.

I kiss him back.

"I love you more."

"I doubt that," He teases.

I roll my eyes. "Do you always have to top me?"

"You're only jealous because it's true."


End file.
